Ruby's darkness
by greendude25
Summary: Ruby is having a rough time at beacons. will her friends get her out of this or will her mind get the better of her?
1. Chapter 1

**Warning: if your not into mental illnesses or suicidal thoughts do not read.**

Beep beep beep

The alarm in Team RWBY's dorm went off at 8 in the mourning , signalling that it was time to get up and get ready for the day. Weiss and Blake got out of there beds and began to change into there school clothes. Yang however was a heavy sleeper and needed a more unique way to wake up.

"Mourning Weiss." said Blake rubbing her eyes and taking her shirt off.

"Mourning Blake...You want to wake up the oaf or do i do it?" asked Weiss. Blake smirked.

"Ill wake up Yang you wake up Ruby." said Blake. Thats when Weiss raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? Ruby is always the first one up, shes probably down in the cafeteria eating cookies right now." said Weiss.

"No shes not shes still in bed Weiss." said Blake pointing at Ruby's bed. Weiss was surprised when she turned around to see a Ruby sized lump lying in bed with the blankets pulled over her head. Blake climbed on top of her bed.

"Yang,wake up." said Blake pokeing Yang's ribs with her finger.

"hehehe...Ok im up ..." said Yang groggily as she jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Its time to wake up you dunce." said Weiss tapping at Ruby's blanket a little bit.

"Leave me alone..." said Ruby softly underneath the covers.

"What?! Ruby its time to get up!" said Weiss annoyed ,so she pulled Ruby's cover off her and grew a little pale at what she saw. Ruby had her knees up to her chest with her arms around them, her facial expression was one of sadness and her eyes were red and puffy almost as if she was crying all night .

"Ruby...are you ok?" asked Weiss. worried for her teammate now. Ruby just turned on her side to have her back face Weiss and she faced the wall.

"Just...leave me alone..." said Ruby quietly as she pulled the covers back over her head. Weiss had no idea what to do, she didnt have a clue on why Ruby would act this way, usually she is the red ball of energy everyone knows and loves but not now...

' Maybe shes sick.' thought Weiss.

Weiss finished changing quickly then whispered to her other teammate who was also dressed.

"psst Blake." she knew that with her cat ears it wouldnt take much to hear. The cat faunus's ears perked up and she turned to her white haired friend curiously.

"What?" said Blake. Weiss gestured for her to keep it down.

"Theres something wrong with Ruby, she wont get out of bed." whispered Weiss.

"What do you mean?"Whispered Blake back.

"I tried to wake her up but she just told me to leave her alone."

"That doesnt sound like something Ruby would say."

"I know. Normally i would just force her to get up but she just seems so ...sad. what should we do?"

" Ok, we will wait for Yang. The only thing i can think of that would get Ruby as sad as you say she is , is probably some problems in her personal life, for example maybe there are some problems with her family, maybe the stress of the academy is starting to get to her or the responsibility of being a leader who knows. Im sure Yang will know what is going on ." finished Blake.

"But if she was going through any of that she should tell us, we are a team we can talk about anything and help each other, we should ask her." Replied Weiss.

"Theres a time and a place to push Weiss. We cant exactly push to help her right now because we dont even know what the problem is." said Blake being the voice of reason.

Weiss grew increasingly worried and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Weiss was about to say something but was interrupted when the bathroom door slammed open with Yang walking pass the thresh hold stretching her arms and yawning. she was stilling wearing her pyjamas.

" awww man...so not looking forward to ports class...old guy is gonna put me to sleep." she stopped when she saw Weiss and Blake look at her with wooried faces.

"oh my god please dont tell me this is a prank and its actually the weekend that wasnt funny last time Blake." said Yang with pleading eyes.

Blake and Weiss put a finger across there lips gesturing for Yang to keep it down.

"Uhhhh what?" asked Yang confused.

"Theres something wrong with Ruby." whispered Blake. Yang instantly grew worried.

"whats wrong?!" yelled Yang. Blake instantly put her hand on Yang's mouth, gesturing her to keep it down again only this time with a mini rolled her eyes.

"whats wrong?" she asked again only this time whispering.

"I tried to get Ruby out of bed but she told me to leave her alone and when i took her blanket off to get her up she looked like she was a child who got there scroll taken away." whispered Weiss.

Yang closed her eyes and sighed.

'its that time again.' thought Yang.

"Thank you for telling me guys. Go on ahead to the cafeteria and first class without us. If the teacher asks why we are late just say we had to see Ozpin or something." said Yang. Blake and Weiss gave eachother a glance.

"Are you sure?" asked Blake.

"Positive."replied Yang. the black and white haired females looked at each other before turning to Yang.

"Alright ,see you soon then." said Weiss as her and Blake left with there books.

When she heard the door close Yang turned to Ruby's bed and then climbed to the top where her little sister was.

When she got there she wasnt surprised to see the shape of someone curled up underneath the covers. She gave the lump a little nudge with her finger.

"leave me alone Weiss." Yang laughed.

"Your telling me I have the same girly fingers as the ice queen?"Yang asked sarcastically. Ruby lifted a portion of the blanket off of her just so her head was out.

"oh...sorry..." said Ruby. Yang looked at her with a wooried expression.

"Its ok, you dont have to apologize for anything." said Yang Rubbing where she assumed Ruby's leg was.

"yes i do...because i wont get up, now your going to be late for class..."said Ruby sadly.

"I was gonna skip that class anyway." replied Yang sarcastically. Hoping to get her sister to laugh but only received a blank expression.

"so, its that time again?" asked Yang putting an arm around Ruby.

"yeah..." Ruby whispered back weakly.

"Im here for you sis...just like all the other times this has happened."

" I know..."

And thats chapter 1 . this wont be a very long story like my other RWBY story but this one will be good .


	2. Chapter 2

The two sisters laid there for a few minutes in silence.

"Do you want to try going to class?" asked Yang softly into her sisters opened her red, puffy eyes slowly then looked at Yang.

"No..." she said softly.

"Can you try for me...please." Yang asked with a pleading expression that not many people got to see. Ruby closed her eyes and breathed heavily.

"...fine..." Ruby mumbled.

Yang got up and out of Ruby's bed and then helped her sister climb down . Ruby was still wearing her pajamas and Yang noticed that there were wet spots on her tank top that she only assumed was Ruby's tears.

"How long have you been crying for?" asked Yang concerned .Ruby just looked her her shirt and shrugged.

"I dont know...i woke up in the middle of the night and it sort of just started..." explained Ruby. Ruby started walking to the bathroom but stopped when she noticed Yang was right behind her.

"can i pee in peace please..." Ruby said. Yang crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Ruby, you remember the last time this happened? I let you go to the bathroom alone then 10 minutes later i found you bleeding out on the floor cause you cut your wrists..."

Ruby sighed.

"Yang...come on."

"Ok, ill let you stay in there alone for 5 minutes, a second longer then that and im kicking down the door and i want to see your wrists when you get out." said Yang.

"ok...fine, can i go in now?"

Yang nodded. Ruby closed the bathroom door with Yang waiting inches in front of it , arms crossed.A few minutes later ,Yang heard the sound of a toilet being flushed then Ruby opened the door.

"show me."

Ruby rolled her eyes and extended her arms showing Yang to see if she had any cuts and she didnt. Yang smiled.

"Good. Ill get you your uniform." said Yang Turning to the teams wardrobe. Ruby sat down on the edge of Weiss's bed.

"Here you go." said Yang placing a pile of clothes next to Ruby. Ruby just averted her gaze to Yang.

"Whats wrong?" asked Yang looked at Yang and then back to the ground.

"...I dont want you seeing me change..." said Ruby in a low tone Yang barely was able to hear, she chuckled.

"Ruby, i see you naked almost everyday ever since you were born, dont tell me your shy now." said Yang

"Its not that...its just...Im not pretty enough to be looked at..." Yang felt like she was about to cry from hearing this.

"Ruby...why would you think that." asked Yang, taking a seat next to Ruby and wrapping her arms around her.

"I dont know... I just dont feel pretty..." Yang pulled Ruby in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Ruby this is just the negative emotions talking and you know it,you know that you are the cutest girl in all of beacon. You dont have to be so insecure about your guy would be lucky to have you." said Yang to Ruby.

"Lets just get this day over with so i can go back to sleep." said Ruby. Yang frowned.

"ok,rubes." Ruby began to strip her pyjamas off. She wasnt embarrassed at all because like Yang said she does see her naked practically on a daily then started putting on her school uniform . When she finished she clipped on her red cloak and put the hood over her head.

"Lets get this over with." said Ruby clearly much preferring to stay in bed and cry all day.

"Do you want to get something to eat first?" asked Yang,.

Ruby replied with a quick and quiet 'no'. This didnt surprise Yang, in the past Ruby would hardly eat anything when she was feeling like this.

"ok...How about a snack,like strawberries your favourite." Ruby sighed heavily.

"No yang."

"fine. But can you promise me that you will atleast eat something after first period?" asked Yang. She remembered from the past that when Ruby was like this the doctors told her to push her but be careful not to push to hard.

"sure , whatever..." replied Ruby. Yang smiled. It wasnt much but its something. Yang got changed into her uniform quickly as well. she then picked up her school books, not bothering to pick up Ruby's books because if just getting her to go to class was a problem then there was no way to get her to write boring notes down.

Yang then extended her hand out and opened her palm , a way of gesturing Ruby to hold her hand like when they were little. Ruby gave her a blank expression with her eyes starting to become less red and puffy from crying last night.

"Really?"

"what? I know you want to." replied Yang in a cute kid's voice. Ruby blushed. she did want to hold her hand. she wanted to hold ANYBODY's just so she wouldnt feel alone right now. she slowly extended her hand and then held Yang's. Yang smiled.

Hand in hand they left their dorm and made there way to Professor Port's class.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby kept her hood up, covering her face and avoided making eye contact with anyone they passed people would laugh or give weird looks at the two holding hands but nobody in the school dared make fun of Yang , much less her sister.

"Its ok Ruby you dont have to keep your hood up, nobody is going to look at you funny." Yang knew why Ruby kept her hood up from past experiences.

"No Yang. If i do people will say mean things to me." replied Ruby. Yang almost laughed. Whoever had enough courage to go up to Ruby and insult her infront of Yang must have the biggest balls on remnant.

"Ruby if somebody says anything mean to you ill make a new hole in the wall with their faces."

"I know but...i just dont want anyone to see me or cause problems..."

Yang let it go. Ruby putting her hood down wasnt that big of an issue. What she was really worried about was getting Ruby to eat or her not trying to kill herself.

The two of them then entered professor port's class. Yang was thankful that her and Ruby had a small class. The stares you got when you came late to class at signal was awkward enough with a full classroom.

Ruby and Yang sat down next to Weiss and Blake as well as team JNPR sitting in the row in front of them. Ruby kept her hood and Blake gave Yang worried expressions , hoping that she would explain. But Yang just shook her head and whispered a 'later' to them.

"Thank you for joining us long and . We are on page 43 in your tex-" professor Port was cut off by Cardin.

"Im sorry sir but i believe that you forgot to tell the girls that they have a detention for being late." said Cardin in a mocking tone. His team snickering next to him.

Yang glared at him, Ruby wasnt really paying attention to what was happening she was more concerned about the clock on Weiss's scroll that told her when she was able to get out of there.

"No i will not be giving them a detention. If this is about your detention for being late then we could talk about it after class. Now back to what i was saying." said Professor Port.

Cardin scowled at Yang, her response was to stick her tongue out at him mockingly.

For the rest of the class Yang took down she would have just joted down the stuff she deemed important but She went the extra mile and wrote down everything for Ruby to study when she felt better. Ruby kept her head down most of the class and had Yang wake her up a few times.

The bell then rang which meant the students had 15 minutes to make there way to second period. Team RWBY and JNPR got up and left the class room together Ruby still had her hood pulled over her head and still held Yang's hand. Team Jaune and Pyrrha looked at each other worryingly. They had spared glances at Ruby during class and she looked exhausted. She was even unaturally quiet which automatically meant something was wrong . Ren and Nora werent really paying attention to what was happening to their red haired friend, Nora was talking nonsense to Ren the entire time and Ren was calmly listening to her as usual while walking in the hallways of beacon.

"Hey Ruby, are you...feeling okay?" asked Jaune.

Ruby didnt even look at him when she replied with a soft and quiet 'no'.

Jaune looked over to Pyrrha then to Blake and Weiss hoping one of them can come up with something to say. But they had the same worried expression that he had.

The two teams walked silently through the hallways of beacon, except for Nora chatting up Ren in the back of the passed by a few other students making there way to their own classes.

Then Yang took Ruby to a different turn in a hallway.

"Yang where are you going? Oobleck's class is this way." said Blake.

"Ruby didnt eat any breakfast , im going to get her something first then going to guys go without us." said which Ruby groaned at and grumbled that she wasnt hungry.

Weiss and Blake looked at each other.

"But what if you get in trouble? being late to one class is one thing but being late to two in a row is another." asked Weiss. Yang rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"Dont worry that teacher is so wired all the time he probably wont realise were late." replied Yang, Turning to leave the group until she heard Pyrrha.

"Let me go with you...I didnt eat breakfast either and I dont mind being late to Ooblecks class." said Pyrrha.

"Wait, yes you did. We all had pancakes but without the syrup beacuse *giggle* I dran-" Nora was cut off by Ren putting his hand on her mouth and shaking his head at her. Surprisingly he was more aware about the situation then most thought. Yang thought for a minute then turned around.

"Actually I do need your help with something Pyrrha."said Yang, making Pyrrha smile at the fact that she might be able to find out whats wrong with Ruby.

"Great."

authors note: sorry for taking so long to write video games sort of own me at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Yang,Pyrrha and Ruby continued walking in the hall,leaving the rest of their friends to go to the cafeteria. The walk there was rather quiet .Pyrrha tried to ask Yang whets wrong with Ruby but Yang just shook her head and said she will explain later. Ruby walked quietly,with her hood still on. Pyrrha got a small glimpse of Ruby without the hood when some breeze blew her hood down and had never seen Ruby's face so emotionless.

When they got inside the cafeteria there weren't many people like it is during the usual breakfast,lunch and diner time hours but since older students have classes at sporadic times the cafeteria is open all day long for everyone. There were a few older students who recognised the three girls as first years but didnt bat an eye since most students usually go there to skip classes and just relax sometimes.

Yang gestured for Pyrrha and Ruby to sit down at there usual spot.

"Alright Pyrrha the thing i need help with is very very simple. All i need you to do is watch Ruby while I get her some food." said Yang letting go of Ruby's hand and sitting her down next to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha had a look of surprise.

"Is that it?"asked Pyrrha eyebrow raised. Yang replied with a smile and a 'yup'. Yang then walked off to get Ruby some food.

Ruby sat still in her seat,just staring out into space. Pyrrha couldnt help but feel bad.

'Ive never seen her so sad before.' Pyrrha put a comforting hand on Ruby's seemed to snap Ruby out of her daze and frightened her a little bit.

"Im sorry i didnt mean to scare you...I just wanted to know whats wrong so i can try and help you Ruby." said Pyrrha in a kind tone.

Ruby looked into Pyrrha's eyes intently and Pyrrha looked back into Ruby's sad silver eyes.

"Pyrrha..."Ruby started. Pyrrha started to rub Ruby's back gently.

"Go ahead Ruby im here for you."

"Your a good person Pyrrha, a fantastic person actually...But please...Dont waste your time on someone worthless like me." Ruby said,turning back and looking out into space again.

Pyrrha froze in her spot.

'why would she think she was worthless?' thought Pyrrha. Then she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see Yang standing behind her with a bowl of straw berries and a bottle of water.

"Everything ok?" asked Yang.

"Yeah." replied Pyrrha. Yang placed the plate and bottle of water in front of Ruby and sat down next to Ruby. Ruby sat in between Yang and Pyrrha.

"Im not hungry Yang..." Ruby said softly still looking out into space.

"Ruby you told me you would eat something after first period." said Yang. Ruby stayed quiet, then Pyrrha spoke up.

"Ruby...can you at least have a few straw berries ...for me." said Pyrrha. Ruby sat still thinking.

Yang was surprised when Ruby reached into the bowl and took a strawberry and began to eat it slowly.

'wow, that was much easier then usual.' thought Yang in surprise. Ruby must have been hungry and dehydrated because she had eaten the whole bowl of strawberries and drank the entire bottle of water.

"feel better?" asked Yang. Ruby shrugged.

"I guess..."

"Alright back to class i guess." said Yang holding Ruby's hand and walking out of the cafeteria with Pyrrha behind them.

Yang turned around and mouthed a 'thank you' to Pyrrha and Pyrrha replied by mouthing a 'your welcome'.

authors note: I know i take forever to write but i promise to try to write a bit more frequently especially with my other story.


	5. Chapter 5

The three girls got into class and Yang felt that awkward feeling of being late a second time. Pyrrha however was feeling it for the first time in her life.

was standing at the front of the class and then in a flash he was standing infront of them holding his cup of coffee.

"Hello you realize what time it is?Theres about half the class you have a good reason for being late girls?" asked Oobleck in his usual quick tone sipping his coffee.

"My sister wasnt feeling good so we stayed in the bathroom for a while until she felt better enough to go to class...Pyrrha stayed because she's a good friend." said Yang with a straight face. Pyrrha blushed.

Oobleck leaned down and took a deep look into Ruby's eyes. Ruby looked away after the feeling of eye contact started to feel uncomfortable.

"Alright understandable take your seats and we will continue the lesson." said Oobleck speeding back to the front of the class.

Then Cardin spoke up.

"Are you fucking serious?! Im late once this morning and this bitch is late twice in a row and i get in trouble while she gets nothing what the hell!" yelled Cardin.

"Is this true Girls?" asked Oobleck. The class was silent.

"Yeah." replied Yang. Oobleck took another long look at Ruby.

"Alright, well take your seats anyway." said Oobleck.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! I SWEAR ITS LIKE THESE SLUTS ARE SUCKING OFF TEACHERS TO GET OUT OF TROUBLE! IS THAT HOW YOU GET OUT OF TROUBLE IN THIS SHIT HOLE?" yelled Cardin.

"Cardin, thats enough. Its bad enough you dont do any of the homework i assign but now your shouting wild allegations. If you say anything else out of line you can get out of my class understood?"

Cardin grumbled something but otherwise stayed quiet. The three girls went and sat next to there friends in back of the class.

History class passed much like Port's class. Yang taking extra notes for Ruby,Ruby falling asleep sometimes in class to have Yang wake her up, Cardin giving Yang angry glares.

The bell rang, signalling some students that it was lunch time and some other students that it was time for another class.

Team JNPR and Team RWBY left Ooblecks class.

"Hold on guys, I just need to tell Oobleck something real quick." said Yang. Yang walked back into her history class that was empty except for the energetic man with green hair that was sitting at his desk.

"Uhm...professor Oobleck?" said Yang walking up to his desk.

"DR Oobleck, and what is it mrs. Xiao Long?" asked Oobleck.

"I just wanted to say thanks for not giving me a detention or something for being late." said Yang rubbing the back of her neck. A little embarrassed because she doesn't often thank teachers for anything.

" Of coarse Yang. I know a mental illness is hard to deal with and i wont penalise anyone who tries to help Ruby." said Oobleck. Yang jumped back a little and looked around to make sure no one was there.

"How did you know Ruby has a mental illness?" asked Yang.

"Well on Ruby's first day at beacon your father sent Ozpin an email on the situation. Every teacher that Ruby has is aware of her condition and is qualified to aid her if needed." said Oobleck quickly. Yang had to process what he just told her, But then frowned.

"Your a doctor right?" asked Yang.

"Yes of coarse why?"

"...This has been going on for years now and usually she has it under control...But i know its hard for her...Do you think she well ever get better?" Oobleck took his glasses off and looked at her in the eye.

"Yang...Wounds on the body are nothing like a wound of the mind. A cut on your skin may heal after a few days but a cut in your soul...May take a little bit longer." said Oobleck slowly. Yang felt like she was about to break down in tears.

"But"

Yang looked hopefully at him.

"I have seen who Ruby truly is everyday. Shes a bright,energetic, happy girl. Im sure this will pass with the help of her friends and her big sister." said Oobleck with a smile. Yang laughed and stiffled a few tears that threatened to escape.

"Thanks doc."

"Doctor!"

"*giggle* Yeh thanks doctor."

"Anytime miss Xiao Long. Tell Ruby that if she ever needs to talk, every teacher in Beacon will listen."

"I will." replied Yang. Yang walked out of the class and back to her friends and sister.

The two teams went to the cafeteria and sat at their usual got something to eat except Ruby who stated that she wasnt hungry. Yang didnt force her to eat because she ate the bowl of strawberries before.

Ruby had her headphones on listening to some music and staring off into space again, thinking.

The group of friends were quiet, They were all worried and all wanted to ask Yang what was wrong with Ruby. But they were to embarrassed to ask when Ruby was literally right in front of them. Pyrrha looked at Ruby worryingly.

Weiss then received a message on her scroll and got a furious look on her face and typed on her scroll loudly.

"Whats wrong Weiss?" asked Jaune.

"Ughhh, my mom is just being a complete pain in my ass! Sometimes i wish she just died!" Weiss yelled.

Yang's eyes shot open wide, she cranked the volume up on Ruby's headphones and scowled at Weiss.

"Weiss shut the fuck up." Yang whispered angrily. All of them looked shocked except Ruby who didnt hear anything. Yang sighed.

"Alright, I guess I should tell you guys whats wrong with Ruby." said Yang,Closing her eyes. The rest of the group looked at her intently.

"Ok so in case you guys couldn't figure it out, me and Ruby have a different mom but the same dad." said Yang sarcastically.

"My mom left when i was a baby and then Ruby's mom came into the picture. She was a great mom and a amazing huntress. Her and Ruby had an extra close relationship. Ruby was always with her when she was home, either helping her bake cookies or play around in the backyard or listening to the stories of being a huntress. whenever she was out on a mission Ruby would sit by the window and always ask when mommy was coming home. Her mom was the most important person in her life...Then one day she never came back from a mission...It was hard on Ruby,she was only 6 years old. That in itself caused a few mental issues for Ruby. She got bullied a lot at school since she cried a lot and didnt have any friends...I remember punching out a few of those fucks for bothering her. Our dad couldnt really help her as a parent because he shut down emotionally so i had to play the parent for her..."

The table was extremely quiet. Even Nora didnt say a word.

"Because of her moms death she developed a deep Depression. It was really hard to cope with when she was younger ,especially at the end of school days when everyone's parents came to pick up their kids and the only one to come get Ruby was me... she takes anti-depressants everyday,She didnt want you guys to know but its kind of hard to hide now."

Pyrrha was almost in tears and wanted to just give Ruby a hug.

"Thanks to the pills and a few tricks that the therapist taught Ruby ,she is able to put the depression aside and be the cheery and happy Ruby we all know and love...The reason why Ruby gets the way she is now is because she represses the pain in the back of her mind but after a while it builds up to much and she has to let it out...Well you guys see how she is when she lets it out." sad Yang gesturing to Ruby who was still staring out into space with her hood up and a plain expression.

"This usually lasts a couple of days...But...Ruby gets incredibly unstable when she is like this. She also gets very insecure about herself ,she thinks that everybody hates her and wishes she was gone, she even tried to kill herself a few times in the past."

Weiss and Blake gasped, Jaune put his hands on his head and Pyrrha let a few tears lose.

"Thats why I have to be by her side all the time, I can leave her alone for 5 minutes and then come back to either see her crying or i could see her bleeding out from her wrists...I dont take chances with her, so please all I ask is you guys dont stress her out and im looking at you Weiss. If you guys want to help and be supportive just keep it at a minimum, the more you nag on trying to help her the more she thinks about why she needs help in the first place."

"Yang?" the group whipped there heads around in surprise to hear Ruby actually speaking , even though it was almost a whisper .

"Yes Ruby?" Yang asked .

"Next time you want to tell someone my sad story...turn the volume on my headset a little higher next time..." said Ruby going back to staring out into space.

Authors note: boy oh boy is this a juicy chapter. finally found out why Ruby is so deppressed . If anybody knows someone who has deppression give them a hug and let them know that life has its down moments but it also has its up moments too. (^0^)


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby sat alone in the corner of the play ground, her back towards the groups of children playing sports and other activities. She was to busy crying and didn't hear the group of boys walk up behind her.

"Hey why do you always cry all the time?" Ruby heard a boys voice ask behind her, followed by snickering of the boys friends around him.

Ruby didnt reply.

"You know this is a school for fighting monsters? If you only cry your going to get eaten." continued the boy.

Ruby didnt reply again. The boy was starting to get annoyed.

"Your the only first grader in our class to cry all the time. Like for real whats wrong with you?"

It was Ruby's turn to get annoyed.

"GO AWAY DANIEL OR IM GOING TO GET MY SISTER TO BEAT YOU UP!" yelled Ruby without turning around. The boy gasped.

"Im going to go tell the teacher and your going to get in trou-" Ruby heard Daniel get cut off and turned around in time to see someones fist collide with his face.

Ruby saw the familiar sight of two blond pig tails and deep red eyes that are usually lilac coloured.

"GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!" yelled Yang pounding her fists into Daniel's face. Daniel's friends fled and left him behind in fear of the blonde.

Yang then turned to her sister with a concerned look on her face. Ignoring the crowd that began to form around them and the teachers rushing in to intervene.

"Are you okay Ruby?" the blonde asked . Ruby looked away sadly.

"...I want to go home Yang..." said Ruby quietly. Ruby nodded and picked her 7 year old sister up and held her close. She started to walk toward the crowd and the crowd split in half, making way for Yang out of fear of getting punched in the face. The teachers were to busy helping Daniel up off the ground.

"Alright Ruby...Lets go home..."

Ruby was woken up from her nap by the sound of the lunch end bell, signalling the students it was time for their last period of the day, Followed by the sound of students getting out of their seats and shuffling to there next class.

"Come on Ruby , one last period and then we can go back to our dorm." Yang said while holding out her hand for Ruby.

The walk to the training arena where Mrs. Goodwitch held her combat class was rather short considering the arena was built near the cafeteria.

is usually more focused on the students in a match rather then the students up on the stands, so Ruby figured that she might be able to get a few minutes of sleep there.

However Ruby did have a slight annoyance towards the concerned glances her friends were throwing her hated when people worried about her.

The group of friends took their usual seats and began to listen to the short speech Glynda would give before every lesson.

"Ok class i know your excited that its the final period of the day but bear with me. The more you behave and pay attention to the spares that happen the faster the class will go. So usually we start off the class with matches from students who havent participated enough for me to mark them but i suppose today we could start off with volunteers." said Glynda from the center of the arena to the students on the stands.

A wave of chatter erupted after Glynda's speech and many students put there hands in the air hoping they could be picked to fight, one of them was Nora's hand much to Jaune's dismay.

"Quiet down students ,like i said the more behaved you are the faster this will go and maybe there would be enough times today for more than the usual amount of matches we have. Lets see who to pick..." Glynda said as the students started to quiet down and she was lookijg through the wave of hands debating who to pick.

"Cardin? Its been a while since ive seen you volunteer for anything, whats the occasion?" Glynda Joked, makeing a few students laugh as Cardin made a annoyed expression.

"No reason, just in a fighting mood." he replied.

"Great,Now lets find you an opponent." said Glynda looking back to the crowd of hands in the air.

"Actually miss Goodwitch i was hoping I would be able to fight Yang today." said Cardin , His teammates snickering behind him. Yang and her friends rolled there eyes.

'God hes still butt hurt about me being late for class...' thought Yang.

"I see, well that all depends if Yang is willing." Glynda said gesturing at Yang for a response. Yang grinned.

"Sure ill kick his ass." said Yang. getting up from her seat and turned around to face Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha mind watching Ruby for me?" whispered Yang. Pyrrha nodded and took the seat next to Ruby that Yang was sitting instantly wrapped her arm around Pyrrha's and rested her head on her shoulder. Cardin and Yang hoped over the rail and landed on the arena floor with a thud. Both not even flinching at the impact.

"Alright ,you too know the drill, you have 10 minutes to get out of your school uniforms and gear up for combat." Glynda said as Yang and cardin stared each other down eventually leaving in opposite directions to get there gear.

Pyrrha felt Ruby breathing on her shoulder and thought that it was a little to faint. she moved Ruby's hood down just a little bit and noticed that she fell asleep.

Authors note: Ok i know i havent written in a while and the only excuse i can say is im on a new drug and its name is archage.


	7. Chapter 7

Ruby sat in a chair outside the principle's office of Signal academy's elementary wing . She hated being there. The white walls always felt like they were closing in on Ruby. Ruby also didnt like the secretary there who always seems so mean to the kids whenever they need to talk to her to either get permission to go home or talk to the principle.

Ruby could hear what the principle , Yang and her dad were talking about through the thin walls.

"Yang, I understand your intentions , But you cant just go punching people out even though they deserve it sometimes. You should have gone and gotten a teacher to intervene. That boy was to damaged to go to the nurses we had to send him to the hospital for a broken nose and possible concussion." said the principle. Yang rolled her eyes in response.

"Im not just going to sit on my ass and let some punks harass my sister." mumbled Yang. Principle Zamp sighed and leaned back in his chair. He knew the 9 year old blonde was a handfull but that flare is exaclty what makes a great huntress.

"And Tai..." the man addressed the other man sitting next to Yang.

"Please control your children. Its bad enough that the daughter of one of my own staff gets into fights all the time. I wont punish either of you because you both are in the wrong...Also I know it has been stressfull since the loss of your wife but remember that your always to comeback from your leave whenever you want." said Principal Zamp to Tai who looked like he hasnt slept in days and smelled a little bit like he drank too.

"Of coarse...Its just been hard for all of us since Summer died..." said the man sadly. Yang rolled her eyes.

'Its much harder on Ruby and you cant even act like a dad for her...' thought Yang.

"Understandable. I suggest you take Yang and Ruby home. Its been quiet an eventful day." said Principal Zamp as Tai and Yang got up from there seats.

"Thank you." said Tai as he and Yang walked out of the room.

When Yang saw Ruby she walked up to her and picked her up.

"Lets go home Ruby..." said Yang.

Ruby woke up to the sound of a loud buzzing sound and her friends cheering. When she rubbed the sleep from her eyes she noticed that she was on Pyrrha's shoulder and felt for some odd reason a want to stay on her shoulder.

Pyrrha noticed that Ruby was awake and smiled.

"Sleep well?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby yawned in response.

"It was ok...what happened?" Ruby asked curious as to what the cheering was all about.

"Your sister just beat cardin and he didnt even land a single scratch on her." Pyrrha said enthusiastically.

Ruby looked to the score board and say a picture of Yang with the words 'VICTOR' on top of it and her aura bar at 100%. She also saw Cardin's picture with the words 'DEFEATED' and his aura bar at 15%.

Ruby looked down from the stands and saw Yang with a cheeky smirk and Cardin storming out of the arena. Yang walked back up to the seats and was high fiving multiple people along the way.

"Damn Yang had no idea you could dodge that well." said Jaune. Yang gave him a proud smirk.

"Please, Cardin's swings may be strong but they are as slow as a snail. The only thing he has going for him is his strong aura that takes a while to go down." replied Yang taking a seat on the otherside of Ruby.

"Dud you like my match Rubes?" asked Yang ruffling the Red heads hair a little.

"I was asleep..." replied Ruby quietly. Yang chuckled .

"Atleast your honest."she replied.

The rest of combat class went by quickly to Ruby's liking. the only part she wasnt to happy of was when team JNPR had to go up and Ruby had to leave Pyrrha's shoulder.

When the class was over Ruby was thankful that she was now able to go back to the dorm and sleep of the rest of the day. Ruby was about to put the code to open her dorm door when she felt someone tap her shoulder.

"Hey Ruby, Me ,Blake and Weiss are going to be in Team JNPR's room to play a board game. You dont have to but if you want to play you can."said Yang.

Ruby just sighed. She felt annoyed whenever Yang tried to get her to do things when she was in these phases but knew that deep down inside she just wanted to help.

"Alright Yang...Give me 15 minutes to sleep and then ill think about joining..." replied Ruby. Yang's face lit up instantly. Surprised that she didnt have to pull Ruby's arm to get her to agree.

"Great." said Yang , turning around and walking into team JNPR's dorm room. When Ruby entered her dorm room she didnt even have the energy to change clothes much less climb up onto her bunk bed , she just plopped down on Weiss's bed and closed her eyes. Hoping that sleep will take over her soon.

Ruby was sitting in the same spot that she was sitting yesterday when Daniel bothered her. The day wasnt particularly different , it was the same dreading to wake up and go to school, cry a little bit at recess , sleep a little in class and hope lunch passes by fast so she could go home a pretty average day for Ruby. Only difference was she had gotten some strange looks from other kids.

Ruby heard some footsteps coming closer behind her. She knew that they were walking up to her since there was nobody else near her.

"Hey cry baby." Ruby heard a masculin voice say behind her. Ruby turned around because the Boy sounded much older than the kids her age.

When Ruby turned around she saw a boy who Ruby guessed must have been atleast 15 years old who looked a lot like Daniel. Ruby noticed that he was wearing the signal academy outfit like Ruby only he had a patch at the corner that said '9th grade'.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked quietly. The boy smiled.

"Your sister beat up my baby brother. Now im her to get back at your sister by beating you up." sneered the boy while pulling out brass knuckles that had dust canisters imbedded into the sides.

'Whoa a huntsman weapon...You can only start making your own when you become 12 years old' thought Ruby, admiring the weapon until she registered what the boy said and started to panic.

"Wait! I didnt do anything , dont hurt me!" Ruby yelled but since she was in a more or less isolated area of the playground nobody can hear her from the screams of children playing. and the boy had his back to the crowd so nobody could see what he was doing.

"Fat chance crybaby!" the boy said Raising his fist in the air with a smile on his face.

Ruby closed her eyes bracing herself for the beating. But a few seconds had passed and Ruby didnt feel a thing. Ruby opened her eyes slowly and saw a strange scene.

The boy who was about to punch Ruby was frozen...Not like in a block of ice ,it was as if he was frozen in time. The only part of him moving was his eyes moving sporadically in their sockets. Ruby was about to get up and run away when she heard someone start to chuckle then a girl with long red hair, blue eyes and pale skin walked between the boy and Ruby.

"Now now what kind of 14 or 15 year old picks on a 7 year old?" the red headed girl asked only to start giggling moments later.

"Oh thats right your frozen and cant talk! My mistake." said the red head laughing at her own joke. Ruby looked at the patch on her uniform and noticed that it said '3rd grade' the same grade that Ruby was in.

"You know you older class jerks might underestimate us just because we didnt craft our weapons yet but some of us have our aura's and on rare occasions our semblance. And you just happen to be stuck in mine right now." said The red head laughing at her own joke again. Then the red head had a dangerous look in her eyes and a sinister grin on her face.

"We also get a few of weapons to practice with to choose our weapons in the future. Like these." said The red head while flicking her wrist and a combat knife appeared in her hand in a flash and moving it up to the boys eye and was getting dangerously close. The look in the boys eyes suggested he was starting to panic. as he should.

"You know these may not be the best quality weapons but they are still SHARP! " The red head enfesized the word sharp by slamming the knife into the boys leg and buried it to the hilt and kept it in his leg.

Ruby was expecting a scream of pure agony but nothing came. Only the boys eyes twitching back and forth from obviouse pain.

"I forgot to mention that my semblance isnt just freezing people in place. It lets me control every muscle in there body...Including aura, which is why it didnt block the knife,your voice, which is why you cant scream in pain, and pretty much anything that is flesh ,bones and blood...The only thing i let people keep when i use my semblance is there eyes so they could see what im doing to them ...and the muscles that control pain so they could feel everything im doing to them." the red head whispered in the boys ear the last sentence and giggled sinisterly.

The red head then turned to Ruby and held her hand out to Ruby to help her up.

"Oh sorry! Guess i got carried away there. Are you okay?" The red head asked as Ruby grabbed her hand and got up.

"Im ok..."Ruby was a little shy, she hasnt talked to any of the other kids in a while unless she absolutely had too.

"Good, id hate the thought of not being able to save you in time and give this scum bag what he wants." said the red head gesturing to the boy with a knife in his leg.

"And you, I dont care what your name is or who your daddy is , if you come near this girl again ill do much worse and dont even try telling the principle or something cause ill tell them i did it in self defense cause you tried to beat a girl half your age. Besides i doubt you would want to tell someone you got your ass kicked by a 7 year old girl now would you?" said The red head to the still frozen boy in a mocking tone as she grabbed Ruby and walked away from the him.

"What a loser...Im Jessica by the way." said Jessica extending her hand out for Ruby to shake.

"Ruby..." replied Ruby shaking Jessica's hand.

"I know im in almost all your classes...But we never actually spoke a sentence to eachother..." said Jessica quiety. Ruby was feeling shy and didnt reply.

"Anyway ill take you to a spot where no one will bother you...Oh! do you want to hear the the sound of instant karma!?" Jessica asked enthusiastically once they got a good distance away from the boy.

"Uhhm...sure" Ruby replied not really knowing what she was talking about. Jessica then closed her eyes and smirked. Then she snapped her fingers. A second later a agonizing scream of pain was heard coming from the direction of the boy who tried to hurt Ruby.

Authers note: HOLY CRAP! why do i do my best writing at 12:00 at night (-_-)...Seeing as its so late i wont be doing the usual checking for grammar mistakes. if there are any please tell me and i hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

All the teachers and students in the play ground ran to the sound of the screaming while Ruby and Jessica started to climb the fence .

"Come on Ruby,while the adults and pretty much everyone else is busy paying attention to that jerk, we can sneak out no problem." said Jessica enthusiastically. Ruby knew that students can get into a lot of trouble for sneaking out of school early but she didnt care. She didnt care about much lately and even found it hard to care about anything at all.

Once they jumped the fence Ruby started following Jessica.

"Follow me, my house isnt to far a walk." Jessica said. Ruby wondered why she was following Jessica to her house, but shrugged it off as she figured it would be better then crying in class.

After walking for 10 minutes down the streets of patch , Jessica stopped in front of a small house.

"Here we are!" Announced Jessica. Ruby looked a little nervous.

"Wont your parents be upset that your home early?" Ruby asked quietly. Jessica scoffed.

"Ya right, my dads a huntsmen who does most work outside the kingdom so hes rarely home." said Jessica while fishing for her keys in her pocket.

"And your mom?" asked Ruby a little quieter.

"My mom died giving birth to me. Oh! found the keys!" said Jessica excitedly. Ruby was a little shocked. Jessica said the cause of her moms death as if she was having a normal conversation about the weather.

"Oh...Im so sorry for bringing it up..." Ruby apologised. She knew that if someone brought up her own mom she wouldn't like it but Jessica just waved it off.

"Its fine." said Jessica while unlocking and opening the front door and letting Ruby in. Ruby walked in and was about to take her shoes off when Jessica but a hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok you can keep them on. Im not a neat freak or anything." said Jessica. Ruby kept her shoes on and followed Jessica down the hall way and walked into what Ruby assumed was her room. Jessica's room had light blue painted walls with a bed in the corner of the room near the window. Jessica also had a desk with only a lab top on it with a self full of books on top of the laptop. Next to the desk was a dresser.

Jessica sat on her bed and gestured Ruby to take a seat next to her. When Ruby sat down she asked the question she wanted to ask the whole way here.

"Why did you help me back there?" Jessica frowned a little and looked away from Ruby.

"Well...I knew what happened to your mom a few months ago..." said Jessica softly. Ruby turned away she felt like she was going to cry again. Cry over the loss of the one person that mattered to her.

"I found out because when my dad does come back home he tells me about his stories of being a huntsmen. He told me that a partner he did missions with died recently and when i heard her name i knew it was your mom because you both share it ." said Jessica. She noticed that Ruby was starting to cry and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, im not here to make you feel bad or anything. I just brought you here to let you know that your not alone." said Jessica softly. Ruby held back the need to cry to reply.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I felt the way your feeling not to long ago. The crying, the feeling of being alone, forgetting what happiness feels like. I still feel it to this day." replied Jessica.

"What were you sad about?" asked Ruby curiously.

"It was about my mom. I know i said that i never even met her and sort of told you as if i didnt care but i do. she was stall my mom and i was still the cause of her death."

Ruby looked at Jessica and felt something that she hadnt felt in a while. The feeling of relief. She was relieved that she wasnt the only one who felt this way. She was glad that she met Jessica.

"I should probably go. My sister gets really worried about me." said Ruby getting up and walking towards the door but stopped to turn to Jessica one last time.

"Im going to see you again tomorrow, right?" Ruby asked quietly. Thats when Jessica flashed a big smile and a thumbs up.

"Count on it!" when Ruby heard that she continued walking out the house with a smile.

Team JNPR along with Weiss,Blake and Yang were sitting around a table with a board game on it, each of them had worrying looks on them.

"Yang its been 20 minutes, should i go wake Ruby?" asked Weiss. Yang knew that Ruby really just wanted to sleep the emotions off but also knew that thats not how it works. and would prefer Ruby around her friends.

"Ill go wake her." Just as Yang was about to get up to get Ruby the door to The dorm room opened and revealed Ruby standing outside. They all noticed that Rubywas still looking sad , but atleast she didnt look as tired as looked surprised.

"Ruby! To be honest i didnt expect you to be awake." said Yang. Ruby sighed.

"What are you guys playing?" asked Ruby.

"We are playing conquer remnant. You know that game we used to play back in patch? As you know it only has four players but since we are eight we decided to do four groups of two's . The only one without a partner is-" Yang was cut off by Ruby.

"I want to be with Pyrrha." stated Ruby softly .Yang smiled and responded with 'Ok'. She was happy that Ruby seemed to be a little enthusiastic by waking up on her own .

"But im on Pyrrha's tea-" Jaune was cut off by Yang's harsh glare and quickly restated his sentence.

"Or i could go with Yang. cool." stammered Jaune nervously while getting up and sitting next to Yang. The teams were Ren and nora, Blake and Weiss, Pyrrha and Ruby and Yang and Jaune.

Ruby sat next to Pyrrha and instantly put her head on Pyrrha's shoulder. Ruby also started to play around with loose strands of Pyrrha's hair. Pyrrha smiled at reminded her of when she was little and played with her own mothers hair.

"Do you like my hair Ruby?" asked Pyrrha softly.

"Your red hair is very pretty...I knew someone with pretty hair like this..." said Ruby quietly.

Authors note: Well i might just be getting my writting spirit back. Who knows, maybe you will see a new chapter in blood and roses soon ;)

once again i wrote this very late if there are spelling mistakes tell me.


	9. Chapter 9

Ruby walked into her her 3rd grade english class with the other kids and went to the corner she sat at and put her head down. Ruby's grades have spiralled down in the past few months. But her english teacher never bothered her about it. Every teacher in the school knew what happened to her mom and prefer not to nag and make life harder on her than it already was.

'Its funny...' Ruby thought.

'This used to be my best subject...I remember one time mom baked me some cookies cause i got a 100% on a test...' Ruby thought . smiling fondly at the memory but frowning at the realisation that she will never get another moment like that again. She was about to let a tear slip down her cheek but stopped herself when she felt someone put there hand on her shoulder. She turned her head slightly to see the bright smile of Jessica.

"Hiya!" said Jessica taking a seat next to Ruby. Ruby looked a little confused.

"You actually want to sit next to me?" asked Ruby quietly. Jessica gave her a quizzical look.

"Why wouldnt i ?" asked Jessica. Ruby shrugged.

"I dont know...not a lot of people like me...I dont have any friends...the only friend i ever needed was my mom..." said Ruby looking down at her desk and felt the tears starting to brim at the corner of her eyes.

"I know the feeling.I dont have any friends either." said Jessica while taking her school supplies out of her bag. Ruby raised her eyebrow curiously

"Yeah...People say im too psychotic." said Jessica nonchalantly as Ruby looked confused. Jessica smirked at Ruby's reaction.

"What you dont see it?" asked Jessica. Ruby shook her head.

"Well i do like weapons more than the average kid...like i have magazines of them under my bed...But seeing as we are training to be huntresses why not fall in love with the tools your going to have by your side?...as for the psychotic part...Well...you saw me stab a kid in the leg and proceeded to taunt and chastise him while his writhing in pain and couldnt even scream..." Jessica said softly and turned away from Ruby a little out of embarrassment. Until Ruby put her hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok. I like weapons a lot too. Im not very good with them... but my uncle's weapon is the coolest weapon ive ever seen and he said hes willing to show me how to use it when im old enough...and the stuff you did to the kid yesterday...I saw it as you doing the right thing, helping someone who cant help themselves. Thats what heroes do right? Atleast thats what they do in the books my sister reads me." said Ruby. Jessica looked at Ruby again and gave her a smirk.

"You know, thats the most ive ever heard you talk before." said Jessica while ruffling Ruby's hair.

While Jessica was ruffling Ruby's hair, Ruby did something she didnt do in a while. She smiled.

Then ,Ruby's english teacher, came in the room and the class of chatter went quiet.

"Good morning class. Today we will be continuing reading the story of Romia and Julius. Page 25 children." said Mrs. maglock. Jessica sighed along with some other kids in the class.

"God this story is so boring. Go ahead and take a nap ill wake you up when this is take you back to my place for recess." whispered Jessica to Ruby. Ruby smiled and mumbled a thanks before putting her head down and letting sleep takeover her.

*fast forward to recess*

" .God. I swear when we are done with that book im lighting it on fire and using the ashes to draw a smiley face on the school wall." said Jessica while walking to a isolated side of the playground where the teachers watch the kids during recess. Ruby giggled at her remark.

"Im not joking. If you would have stayed awake it wouldnt have mattered because that book would have just put you to sleep anyway." said Jessica looking around for anyone who was looking at them. When the coast was clear she climbed over the fence followed by Ruby.

"Are you sure this is ok... I dont like getting Principle Zamp upset..." said Ruby quietly. Jessica laughed.

"Hey they say Recess is our free time. free time means we could do whatever we want as long as we are back in class later. Soooooo if i want to climb the fence and walk to my house that takes a few minutes and then come back in time for class then i dont see what they should be mad about." said Jessica sarcastically with a sly grin.

Ruby still wasnt convinced enough, but didnt really care. She hated spending recess in the play ground anyway, And for some reason Ruby actually felt like she wanted to be with Jessica.

*fast forward to Jessicas house(...if only i could fast forward my character on archage...) *

Ruby sat on Jessica's bed while Jessica crawled under her bed to look for something.

"So we only have half an hour before we have to go back. But before we do i wanted to show you my baby." said Jessica from underneath her bed.

'she keeps her baby underneath her bed?' thought Ruby confused. When Jessica started crawling out from underneath her bed Ruby was actually expecting a toddler to be in her hands but instead she pulled out two black metal bracers.

"TA-DA!" exclaimed Jessica with enthusiasm. Ruby had a blank look on her face.

"What, i thought you liked weapons?" said Jessica, a little saddened that Ruby wasnt impressed.

"But...they are just bracers?" shrugged Ruby. Jessica pretended to be hurt.

"Gasp! Ruby these arent just bracers. These are my ill show you." said Jessica ,slipping the bracers on her wrist. Jessica the flicked her wrists and then the bracers started to open up ,only for a split second however. In a mere split second Jessica's hands were empty to holding multiple kunai in between her 's eyes lit up a little in excitement.

"Thats cool." said Ruby. Jessica had a goofy smile on her face.

"I know right? I call them Zing and Bing. My dad thought that starting to craft your weapon when your 12 is stupid and the earlier you start training with it the better you will be when the time comes." explained Jessica.

Jessica took a seat on her bed next to Ruby so she could take a closer look at her weapon.

"The knives i use are called kunai. Its a special knife thats used for close range slashing and stabbing and doubles as a throwing knife for long range ..." Said Jessica. she then took a kunai between her fingertips and then in a blur threw it at a dart board that was on the wall and hit it in the bulls-eye.

"I dont ever miss." said Jessica proudly. Jessica then opened her bracers and took three seperate kunai out. One kunai had a red handle, the second had blue handle and the third had a yellow handle.

"See the different coloured handles?The red handled ones have fire dust embedded into them, the blue ones have ice dust embedded into them and the yellow ones have electricity dust embedded into them." said Jessica enthusiastically. Ruby was amazed that Jessica could make a few throwing knives look always pictured huntsmen and huntresses to have huge devastating weapons. But its the way you use the weapon she supposed.

"What kind of metal do you use?" asked Ruby flipping a kunai between her fingers,Assuming Jessica was the one who crafted them since that was tradition at signal academy.

"Its just basic steel from the crafting shop. Id like to use cold steel but kunai's are expendable . Theres no point in spending to much on a few knives that are a pain in the ass to pick up after a fght...or if they get stuck in a enemy's Dust i use however is pretty good quality. My dad always buys a lot of it because his weapon has a Dust function and whatever he doesnt use i put on my kunai." said Jessica. Ruby nodded in understanding.

"What about you?" asked Jessica. Ruby shrugged.

"Like i said before im not very good with the weapons i tried in the my uncle did say he would help me out with that sometime soon...I hope i find a weapon soon." said Ruby sadly. Jessica put her arm around Ruby.

"Its ok. Its better if you take your time to find the right weapon. After all that weapon will be the only thing seperating you from the grimm." reassured Jessica. Ruby agreed with her.

"I guess so. I just hope i get something cool like uncle Qrow."

"Professor Qrow is yout uncle?" asked Jessica. Ruby nodded.

"Thats cool having a dad and uncle teaching at school. Doesnt he use a scythe,sword,shotgun,thing?" asked Jessica Ruby nodded again. Jessica looked at her watch and frowned.

"Oh my God i hate our school schedule sometimes. We have to head back Ruby. Its time for math class!" said Jessica with fake enthusiasm . Ruby grimmaced.

"Daniel's in that class..." whispered Ruby, she could already think of all the things thatwill go wrong with that class starting with Daniel wanting revenge on her and everyone one else laughing. Ruby was pulled out of her thoughts when Jessica put a hand on her shoulder.

"Its ok, im in that class with you. If he does anything and i mean anything well...what i did to his brother is only a taste of what i can do when someone hurts my friend." said Jessica with a sly grin on her face. Ruby looked at her for a moment and blushed a little.

"Im...your friend?" asked Ruby softly almost as if she was afraid if the answer was going to be no.

"Of coarse! Why wouldnt you be?" replied Jessica with a warm smile. Ruby's heart stopped and she could feel tears brimming in her eyes.

"Hey, whats wro-" Jessica was cut off by Ruby wrapping Jessica in a tight hug.

"Thank you." Ruby said into Jessica's shoulder. Jessica rubbed Ruby's back lightly .

"Anytime." Jessica whispered in Ruby's ear.

Authors note: Oh ,My ,God. this chapter took me 3 days to write and was all done at 12 oclock. For those of you who arent a fan of the flashbacks from the past for some reason dont worry there will be moments where we go back to present time but we need these flashbacks so i can continue with what i have planned later :)


	10. Chapter 10

Ruby rested her head on Pyrrha's shoulder, so she could have a comfortable spot while looking at the cards in Pyrrha's hands. Pyrrha let Ruby make all the plays since she rarely played this when she was younger. Yang was just as skilled as Ruby in this game but she held back a bit to let Ruby win and hopefully make her smile. Weiss and Blake couldnt be more lost and Nora and Ren were doing really well for themselves.

"NOOOOOOOOO! MY GRIMM DRAKE, YANG HAVE YOU NO MERCY!" Nora cried into Ren's shoulder as Yang snickered.

"Shouldnt have declared war on my kingdom." said Yang.

It was Pyrrha and Ruby's turn to roll. Yang passed Ruby the die when Yang noticed something.

"Oooooh Ruby. Your one air strike away from dominating Nora's kingdom." said Yang with a sly grin on her face.

"NOO! Ruby! you wouldnt make the good people of Vacuo suffer like that would you?! screamed Nora in panic.

Ruby got off of Pyrrha's shoulder and rubbed her eyes a little.

"Uhhm... I dont know..." said Ruby softly . Pyrrha giggled a little.

"Please Ruby! We can form an alliance or something!" Begged Nora as Ren kept a blank face.

"Do it Ruby." said Jaune with a grin. But. Something about the first two words snapped something inside Ruby.

"What did you say Jaune?" asked Ruby.

"Do it. Just kill yourself." said Jaune plainly. Ruby's eyes widened a little in shock. She could feel some tears starting to build up at the thought of her friends wanting her to die. She saw all there expressions. They all had the expression a child would when they are expecting something cool to happen.

"W-what?" asked Ruby again, not wanting to believe what she was hearing.

"He said for you to kill yourself. Is you hearing alright Rubes?" Asked Yang.

"Come on Ruby! I cant stand to see you alive any longer!" Yelled Nora. Ruby's tears began to flow freely now.

"B-b-but...Why?"asked Ruby through her tears.

"If you want a quick death you could use crescent Rose on yourself. But if you want a nice few before you die you could probably jump off the roof of the dormitories." said Ren. Ruby couldnt believe Ren of all people would tell her that.

Ruby tried to back away but was stopped by Pyrrha holding her shoulder.

"Here Ruby you could use my sword to cut your wrists." said Pyrrha with a smile while handing Ruby her weapon. Ruby threw the sword away and curled up into a ball and covered her ears with her hands and shut her eyes.

"Shut up." said Ruby.

'Not Pyrrha...Pyrrha would never say that...' thought Ruby.

"Do it!" said all of Ruby's friends in unison.

"Shut up." said Ruby.

"Do it!" said the group again.

"Shut up!" Yelled Ruby this time.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" the group started chanting.

"No..." said Ruby.

Ruby felt two hands shaking her but didnt want to open her eyes and see what it was.

"Ruby! Ruby! Its ok! Open your eyes." Ruby heard Yang say to her. Ruby opened here eyes slowly and saw Yang wrapping her in a hug with immense concern in her eyes. She looked around to the rest of the group and they all had the same expression.

"Yang...I dont want to kill myself..." cried Ruby into Yang's embrace. Hearing this Yang hugged Ruby tighter and began to cry lightly herself.

"Its okay Ruby. We dont want you to kill yourself either." whispered Yang. The rest of the group was dead quiet even Nora. The only sound emanating in the dorm room was the sounds of Ruby crying into her Sisters chest.

"What happened?" Asked Jaune , breaking the silence.

"I think she saw something that reminded her of suicide. Like an illusion or something. Its one of the side effects of her not taking her pills, I think she forgot to take some before her nap." Said Yang. Yang then turned to Blake.

"Blake, can you go get her pill bottle? Its underneath her pillow on her bed." Asked Yang never letting go to her sobbing sister in her arms. Blake nodded and left the room to get the pills.

Blake entered her team dorm and climbed on Ruby's bed to get the pills. When she lifted Ruby's pillow she found a orange pill bottle along with a knife with a red handle and thanks to a show Blake watched as a child she knew the knife was called a kunai. Blake took both the items and left the room.

Blake walked back into Team JNPR's room and gave Yang the pill bottle and decided to show Yang the knife after Ruby took her pills.

"Here Ruby, it will make you feel better." said Yang handing Ruby two pills from the bottle. Ruby took her head out of Yang's chest and took the pills and swallowed them dry, ignoring the chalky taste. Yang then picked up her sister who looked exhausted from crying .

"Pyrrha ,is it okay if Ruby takes a nap on your bed for a bit?" asked Yang. Pyrrha nodded her head. Yang laid Ruby on Pyrrha's bed and gave her a few comforting words.

"Its ok Ruby, im here for you. Take a nap , it will make you feel better." whispered Yang. Ruby put her head on the pillow and seemed to fall asleep instantly.

"Yang..." said Blake in a low tone so she could hear it and not to wake Ruby .

"I found something next to Ruby's pills that worries me..." said Blake pulling out the kunai from her pocket. Yang's blank expression didnt change.

"Yang...Is she?..." Blake couldnt finish the sentence. Ruby was the last person Blake could think of who would cut themselves.

"No, thats not what that knife is meant for. Believe me if she was cutting that would be the last thing she would use." reassured Yang. The rest werent so convinced.

"Yang, why else would she have a knife underneath her pillo-" Weiss was cut off by Yang.

"Look i dont want to get into it but that knife belong's to someone very important to Ruby." said Yang. The rest went silent.

Authors note: MERRY CHRISTMAS! or hanukkah. and anyhting else that people celebrate this time of Year. My gift to you is a chapter that i wrote kind of drunk . so hope you like it (^.^)


	11. Chapter 11

"Im home and i brought a friend over!" said Ruby as she walked through the door with Jessica behind her. It has been a week since Jessica saved Ruby and decided to be her friend. Ruby thought it would be nice to have her popped her head from her room with a look of surprise on her face.

"A friend?" asked Yang. Ruby nodded. Yang grew a big smile and ran to give her sister a bear hug.

"Oh Ruby thats great!" said Yang while squeezing Ruby to death.

"Y-yang I cant breath!" Wheezed Ruby. Yang let her go and put her down.

"Hi im Yang Ruby's older sister." said Yang to Jessica.

"Im Jessica." she replied.

"Make her some snacks in the kitchen Yang. Im going to go upstairs and change." said smirked.

"Why cant she stay in your room while you change?" asked Yang slyly. Ruby blushed heavily and began to stammer her words.

"Oh-my-god-yang-gross-why-would-you-even-suggest-that?!" was a few of the things Ruby laughed at this an noticed that Jessica looked away and blushed lightly.

"Hehe alright ,alright ill get her some cookies or something." said Yang walking into the kitchen with Jessica behind her. Ruby went upstairs to get changed.

Jessica took a seat at the table,while Yang got her a box of cookies.

"So,how long have you and Ruby been friends?" Asked Yang.

"About a week now." replied the 7 year old as Yang placed the box infront of her.

"Wheres your dad?" asked Jessica. Yang scoffed.

"You mean the drunk? He's asleep all he does all day long." Replied Yang with distaste. Jessica frowned.

"Im sure he doesnt drink on purpose,He's in pain from your mom's death."Jessica said calmy. Yang crossed her arms and sighed.

"Yeah...I know...I just wish that he acts like a dad soon. Ruby needs him. I can only act like mom for so long and i cant play the role of both parents.I had no time to grieve, I had to start taking care of Ruby right away and im only 10 years old." said Yang softly. Jessica nodded and took a cookie from the box and proceeded to munch on it.

"Also im surprised kids at our school actually give a shit about our summer's death." said Yang. Jessica finished the cookie in her hand before grabbing another one.

"My mom died giving birth to me,so i pay attention to stuff like that." said Jessica eating her second cookie. Yang's face dropped to one of surprise then sadness.

"Oh...im sorry i didnt know."said Yang. Jessica waved it off.

"Its fine. Although i do remember the pain i went through when i was younger, and i can see it inside Ruby." said Jessica. Yang took a deep breath.

"Yeah...Shes not doing to well...The doctors told us she has deppression and she refuses to take any sort of antidepressants."said Yang.

"Its better that way. Pills can screw up your head a little when your young." said Jessica grabbing another cookie. Yang nodded.

"You know...Its really hard to tell,but, Ruby has been a little like her old self around you.I could tell by the way she walked in." said Yang,to which Jessica blushed and looked away a little.

They both turned when they heard Ruby enter the kitchen.

"Sorry i took so long." said Ruby taking a seat next to Jessica.

"Its ok you didnt miss much." said Jessica.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Ruby noticed Yang was deep in thought and decided to break it.

"So...whats for supper Yang?" said Ruby. Yang snapped out of her thoughts and looked at Ruby.

"Well the dru-...I mean dad is asleep upstairs and most likely will be all night and i dont feel like cooking so it will most likely be pizza tonight. You want to stay Jessica?" asked Yang . Jessica shrugged.

"My dad's been out on missions for a few weeks now so i have no one at home. I could even sleep here if Ruby wants." said Jessica. Ruby's face lit up a little at that thought.

"Can she!can she!can she!?"squeeked Ruby excitedly. Yang chuckled and ruffled Ruby's hair playfully.

"Only if she wants." said Yang.

"I dont mind." said Jessica Casually. Ruby grew a big smile on her face.

A smile, that Yang hasn't seen for a long time.

Authors note: Ok really short chapter , BUT it has been a while and you can blame my shitty sleeping schedule or that. The chapter isnt as long as i'd hope but i figured its better than telling you guys it will be up soon and not post anything. :/


	12. Chapter 12

After eating the pizza that Yang ordered,Ruby and Jessica were lying down on a mattress from Ruby's room. They placed it down in the living room so they could watch tv. Yang didnt mind what time Ruby went to bed as long as she woke up in time for school. Even though she knows Ruby couldn't care less about school. Ruby was wearing her black tank top and pink rose petals pants as pyjamas, while Jessica was wearing her underwear. Ruby offered her a change of clothes but Jessica waved it off. Ruby felt a little uncomfortable seeing jessica in only underwear and a sports bra, but deep down she felt a tingleing feeling that she enjoyed when she saw her like that.

"So...what do you wanna watch?" asked Ruby. Jessica shrugged.

"Anything if you have total drama island season one that would be great." said Jessica with a chuckle. Ruby nodded. She then proceeded to scroll through the recording's list to find the show. When she found it she played episode 4.

Then Ruby lowered the lights a little and pulled the blanket on the both of them.

"Y-you warm?" asked Ruby with a slight blush.

"Yeah im good." replied Jessica. They laid there for a few minutes watching the show. Ruby wasnt paying attention however,she wanted to do something and was willing up the courage to do however was to focused on the show to see Ruby thinking.

"Hehehe i love the part when Cody gets a dodgeball straight to the B-" Jessica was cut off by Ruby cuddling up to Jessica and wrapping her arms around her waist. Jessica was blushing a deep red but thankfully for her Ruby couldnt see because she buried her face in Jessica's chest.

"R-ruby...what are you doing?" asked Jessica,feeling awkward at what just happened,but surprisingly not wanting her to let go.

"I...I used to stay like this at night with my mom when i had nightmares...Ive been having a lot lately...I dont want anymore."whispered Ruby softly. Jessica understood that nightmares always came when her dad was out on a mission and she had to sleep alone at home.

Jessica than Wrapped her arms around Ruby and pulled her in closer.

"Dont worry Ruby, I understand...Ill be here for you if you need me." said then looked up.

"I dont want to be this way all the time..." said Ruby.

"Its ok,people have nightmares all the time, its normal."

"No...i meant being sad all the time...I wasnt always like this...I used to be...Happy." said Ruby. Jessica then looked into Ruby's silver eyes.

"I can help you if oyu want. Teach you some things i used to help myself." said Jessica.

"Really?" asked Ruby. Jessica smiled and whispered 'Of coarse.' Ruby whispered a 'Thank you' then drifted off into sleep, in the warm embrace of Jessica.

*Back to present time*

Ruby woke up in her dorm room bed. She looked around and noticed Yang lying down on her bed reading a she heard Ruby stir awake she got up and walked to her bed side.

"Hey sis,how you feeling?" asked Yang. Ruby shrugged.

"The same." replied Ruby. Yang frowned.

"Do...do you remember what happened before?" asked nodded.

"Yeah...and id rather not have to repeat it..."said Ruby.

"Its ok...i got more or less an idea ." Ruby looked around and didnt see Weiss and Blake.

"Wheres-" saterted Ruby but was cut off by Yang.

They went to get diner with Team JNPR i stayed behind to watch out for you." said Yang. Ruby looked away.

"I...im sorry..." said Ruby softly. Yang put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Its fine, we have gone through this before and we will get through it this time too. It just takes some time." said Yang. Ruby nodded.

"Now i doubt you want to get food right?" asked Yang jokingly.

"Yeah...I just want to sleep until tommorow,atleast by then ill be a little better." said Ruby.

"Alright, night sis." said Yang reaching on her tippie toes and planted a kiss on Ruby's head.

"Night Yang."

Authors note: Ok so I know i have these random hiatuses but bare with me, stories give or take half way done. also if anyone watched Total drama island as a kid you have had a successful childhood (\\(^3^)/)


	13. Chapter 13

Ruby woke feeling sad. But a little better than rubbed her eyes and then looked around. She saw Yang sitting on her bed in her school outfit.

"Hey Yang..." Yang turned around and smiled.

"Hey sis. How you feeling today?" Ruby groaned.

"A bit better...but not a whole lot." replied Ruby. Yang nodded.

"I understand. I wont force you to go to classes today. You made a real effort yesterday." said Yang.

"Thanks..."

"Buuut, i still cant leave you alone here. Everyone wants to help out, so they offered to stay with in particular you want?" asked Yang.

"Pyrrha." Ruby answered smirked.

"Knew you would say that." Said Yang sarcastically. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Its not like just...reminds me of her..." said Ruby softly. Yang nodded.

"I understand."said Yang.

"You want anything to eat?" Ruby shoke her head.

"Alright then. If you need me Just message me on my scroll and ill come as fast as i can from class." said Yang. As Yang walked out the dorm door Pyrrha walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Hello Ruby."

"He Pyrrha."

"How are you feeling?"

"Still deppressed..." Pyrrha frowned.

"Is there anything i can do to make you feel better?" asked Pyrrha.

"You can stay with me." said Ruby . Pyrrha smiled before she climbed up on Ruby's bed and layed down next to her.

"Better?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby nodded. Im just going to take a small nap. wake me up in 20 minutes and we will do something to get my mind off of..things." said Ruby resting her head on Pyrrha's shoulder.

"Alright Ruby sleep tight ." said Pyrrha. Although Ruby was already snoring before she could finish the sentence. To which Pyrrha giggled at.

The forest was silent. Near a bush were two beowolves scouting ahead for their they strayed to far...

As one of the beowolves past by a bush a sniper round went off and you can hear the echo through out the the beowolf could even look up to inspect what the noise was, a large caliber sniper bullet entered its head ,downing it instantly. The second beowolf rushed to inspect his kinsmens body but after two steps ,was met with a throwing knife to the eye that pierced its brain killing it.

It was quiet for a few seconds. Then the sound of two giggling girls were heard from the top of a tree.

"Wow,you were right. Grimm really dont lookup." said Jessica jumping down from the branch her and Ruby were on too retrieve her knife.

"Told you so." said Ruby proudly while jumping down to join Jessica.

"Yeah you got me this time...but i still won our craziest bet of all." said Jessica turning around to face Ruby with a which Ruby scoffed.

"Ok, when you told me two eleven year olds could sneak on the back of a sleeping nevermore and take it for a ride,im not gonna lie i thought you took some of my dads secret stash." said Ruby sarcastically.

"Nope, didnt take your dads me spouting my usual ideas...Speaking of alcohol..." said Jessica while she walked up to Ruby and put her hands on Ruby's hips and planted a kiss on Ruby's lips,a kiss that she returned.

"Your 13th birthday is in a couple of days...you going to try your first drink?" asked Jessica.

"Nope.I remember what it did to my dad and what it does to my uncle. Im better off without it." said Ruby with smiled.

"Good,thats what i wanted to hear...Now alcohol may not be healthy but sex sure is." said Jessica, half seductively half sarcastically. Ruby blushed and started to stammer.

"Wha-gross-Jess-ughh!" stammered Ruby,Jessica laughed and poked Ruby's nose playfully.

"Your so cute,Ruby." said Jessica pulling her girlfriend into a hug.

"Just one of the many reasons you love me."replied Ruby, hugging her back.

"Come on ,we should head back to the teachers. we did our part of the project already." said Jessica. Ruby nodded and grabbed her two then walked in the direction their classmates were.

"Authors note: So i know its a short chapter but i figured its been a while since i uploaded one, lots of stressful things going on right now. As for spelling and grammar ill fix it tommorow, im just uploading it right away because 1. its 12:30 at night and 2. for the people who have been patiantly waiting for another chapter for a while now. CY SOON (^3^)/)


	14. Chapter 14

Ruby and Jessica found found their way back to where the teachers were. They were the first students to make it back from their assignment and they were still holding hands. They didnt care who saw. The few people that dared mock Jessica for being with Ruby nearly had their throats slit open.

There were 3 teachers . The main teacher there was an older teacher at the school. He was the the field teacher at signal and he trains his students for missions out in the field. the two other students were trained huntsmen that the school hires sometimes for mr. franks field make sure none of the kids die during their training.

Mr frank's eyes were a bright purple when Ruby and Jessica walked up to him.

"Well done girls. Thanks to my far sight semblance I was able to confirm that you two were the first to complete your classmates however arent so lucky. Daniel and Sajeen are still trying to find the grimm they were assigned to kill. Fabiana and Andrea nearly got killed by a single boarbatusk and most comedic of all. John shot Philip by accident which brought his aura down instantly...Now thats embarrassing." said Mr Frank. The girls giggled. Mr Frank turned off his semblence and his eyes were back to a normal hazel colour.

"Anyway, from the looks of it , your classmates look like they will be here for a while and it wouldnt be fair for you two too wait for them after you handled your kills flawlessly. So feel free to head back to the school,pack up and head home." said mr Frank.

"Thank you sir." said Ruby and Jessica. They turned around and started heading back for the school.

"So, inviting anybody over for your birthday?"asked Jessica. Ruby shook her head.

"No, Its just going to be me, you, Yang and dad this year again." said Ruby. Ruby looked a little dissapointed in herself and Jessica noticed.

"Its okay Ruby. You just dont like meeting new people . You will get over it." said Jessica reassuringly giving Ruby's hand a small squeeze.

"Its not that...Remember that trick you told me about repressing my depression and letting out after a month?"

"Yeah why?" replied Jessica.

"Well...Its starting to get really heavy inside and i think i have to let it out soon...Usually it gets easier and easier over the years but since its gonna be another birthday without my mom...its going to be rough...will you stay with me?" asked Ruby.

"Of coarse . Ill always be here for you." said Jessica.

"...i love you." whispered Ruby.

"I love you too." whispered Jessica.

*back to present time*

Pyrrha wouldnt lie. Seeing Ruby sleeping on her shoulder shoulder breathing lightly with a tiny smile spread on her face was the most cutest thing she has ever seen. But sadly 20 minutes had passed and she had to wake Ruby up just like she asked. Pyrrha lightly shook Ruby to wake her up.

"Ruby, time to get up." said Pyrrha softly. Ruby's silver eyes opened slowly and when she got up she let out a yawn.

"That was a good nap..." said Ruby Ruby the sleep out of her eyes.

"So Ruby. What would you like to do?" Ruby shrugged.

"Id love to just fall asleep and never wake up , but Yang wouldnt be happy if that happened..." said Ruby plainly. Pyrrha couldnt tell if that was a joke or she was being seriouse or both.

"Im...sorry you feel that way." said Pyrrha with a frown.

"Dont be. Its not your fault . Its mine. I... I made a mistake... and ruined the life of someone i care about." said Ruby softly. She felt that she was about to cry but repressed the tears . That last statement however peaked Pyrrha's curiosity.

"What mistake did you make? How did you ruin someone's life?" Ruby flicked Pyrrha's forehead playfully.

"Nice try. I dont let people in on my pain to a lot of people. But, depending on how this day goes and how my mood is...Maybe ill show you. Deal?"

"Deal." replied Pyrrha. Ruby got up and off the bed and walked to the dresser.

"Alright, go back to your dorm and change and we will head somewhere around vale." said Ruby. Pyrrha had a puzzled expression.

"Whats wrong with what i have?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby glanced at her and raised a eyebrow.

"You reall wanna walk around Vale dressed as a school girl?" Pyrrha blushed then got off the bed.

"Ill be back in 5 minutes." said Pyrrha still blushing while walking to her dorm room across the hall. Ruby chuckled.

'She reminds me a little of you , Jess.'

Authors note: Yeh i know. I take forever to write but hey, if it makes you feel better i finally figured out how to end this story so props to me . (\\(^w^)/) (^3^)/)


	15. Chapter 15

Ruby and Pyrrha left Beacon and made their way to the air ships to head to Vale. Ruby was Wearing Jeans,her boots and a red hoodie with a back pack. Pyrrha wore tights with a white blouse and her purse.

"So where you want to go Ruby?" asked Pyrrha.

"A few places that i usually go when im like this." responded Ruby. Pyrrha nodded. Pyrrha and Ruby then boarded the airship and waited to arrive in the city.

'hmm, wonder whats in the back pack.I hope she doesnt have anything...lethal in it. If what Yang told me is true, i cant leave her alone for more than a minute and make sure she doesnt go near anything sharp.' thought Pyrrha on the airship.

When they got off Pyrrha gestured for Ruby to lead the way, which she did.

While walking on the street Pyrrha and Ruby passed by a few citizens. Too Ruby she was glad they didnt do anything , to Pyrrha she found it funny. Usually when they were in their gear they were easily recognized as huntresses , when people passed by they would usually get all excited and run up to shake the hands of the heroes that protect them. Now they are still the heroes they are but in normal clothes.

Ruby stopped all of a sudden infront of a dust store which took Pyrrha by surprise.

"Something wrong Ruby?" Ruby shook her head.

"No. This is just the dust shop i saved from Torchwick and met Ozpin. Im happy the owner decided to reopen." said Ruby softly. Pyrrha took a look around. There were some dent marks in the side walk and street indicating a fight happened her and the glass window looked fairly new.

"Do you want to go in?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby shook her head.

"No I just wanted to see what happened to this place." said Ruby who then began walking again.A small smile crept on Pyrrhas face.

'Thats Ruby for ya, always caring about people she hardly knows.' thought Pyrrha before she started to follow Ruby again.

Ruby and Pyrrha kept walking for a few more minutes before they reached a park.

"We are here." said Ruby softly. Pyrrha looked around, there was a small sandbox with toys that kids left behind for later, a swing set with 3 swings, and a bench for parents to sit on.

"Any speacial reason you wanted to come here?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby nodded.

"I used to come here with my mom when i was very little..."said Ruby softly. Pyrrha mentally slapped herself for asking.

"Oh im sorry Ruby i had no idea." said Pyrrha.

"Its fine Pyrrha, lets just sit on the swings for a little bit." said Ruby. They walked up to the swing set and sat down on of them were silently thinking their own thoughts.

*Ruby's 13th birthday*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY RUBY!" said Tai, Yang and Jessica. Ruby smiled.

"Thank you guys." said Ruby after she blew the candles on her chocolate chip cookie cake (believe it or not thats actually a thing XD).

"Did you make a wish Ruby?" asked Tai. Ruby nodded energetically.

"What was it?" asked Yang. Ruby shook her head.

"Your not supposed to say what you wished for otherwise it wont come true." explained Ruby. Jessica ruffled Ruby's hair playfully.

"She probably wished for a infinite supply of cookies and strawberries." joked Jessica. Ruby gasped.

"How did you know? Hacker!" exaggerated Ruby , Jessica rolled her eyes as Tai got a knife and plates to cut the cake.

"It would only be considered hacking if you were half human half machine or something." said Jessica sarcastically.

"They are real and i know it!" stated Ruby. Jessica scoffed.

"Alright , lets make a deal, if you ever find a robot human , become friends with them and bring her or him over to me and ill give you all my life savings." said Jessica proudly.

"And if i cant find one?" asked had a sly grin.

"If you dont find one then i get the satisfaction of telling you i told you so...again." Ruby thought long and hard.

"Your on!"said Ruby . Tai then came back into the room.

"Now,now, before you go on your big android hunt Ruby have some cake first." said Tai already cutting a pice.

"Dont need to tell me twice." said Ruby already scarfing down the pice of cake.

Authors note: cute little chapter i decided to put here. and a few hints at what the ending will be :D


	16. Chapter 16

"What are you building my little rose?" asked Summer to a 5 year old Ruby playing in the sand box.

"Im trying to make a sand castle mommy. I saw someone do it on tv!" said little Ruby enthusiastically. Summer was putting sand in a little red plastic , flipping it over and hoping a sand castle comes out of it.

"Ruby , i think you need wet sand so it can stick." said Summer. Ruby looked around the park, There were a few kids at this time since it was just after school. Ruby was starting her first year of school at signal soon, and she wasnt too excited for she was scanning she found what she was looking for. A water fountain.

"Im going to go fill the bucket with water ok mommy?" said Ruby. Ruby was wearing a red with white polka dots childs dress with adorable little black shoes with white socks. Summer was wearing blue jeans with a black t-shirt with her signature white cloak.

"Ok my little rose." said Summer and Ruby walked over to the water fountain to fill her bucket up. Summer looked around the park and saw that there were not only kids with their parents, but also kids playing with other kids. She knew that Ruby didnt get along with others to well. She just got really shy and quiet around them. Something Summer wished she would out grow.

"I got the water mommy." said Ruby, pouring the water on to the sand to get it to stick.

"Ruby honey, what do you think about trying to play with the other kids in the park sometime?" asked Summer. Ruby looked up at her mother with a slightly worried expression.

"But, why would i need them when i have you mommy?" asked Ruby.

"Well, just so you know, can have more than one friend that isnt me." said Summer. Ruby's lip was quivering slightly now.

"W-why? Your not going to leave me are you?" asked Ruby on the verge of tears. Summer got up from where she was sitting and hugged Ruby tightly.

"No no ,sweetheart I would never leave ." Whispered Summer into Ruby's ear.

"Promise?" asked Ruby through her tears.

"Promise." replied Summer.

*back to present time*

Ruby stood up from the swingset slowly.

"Alright Pyrrha, lets go to the next place...Ive remembered enough here..." said Ruby cryptically.

"You sure you dont want to stay longer?" asked Pyrrha putting a hand on Ruby's shoulder. Ruby nodded.

"Yeah, if i really wanted to i'd just come back here later." said Ruby.

Pyrrha followed Ruby where ever she was going. Pyrrha was born and raised in mistral , she came here to attend beacon. So she didnt really know much about whats in the city of vale. But she did know the large building they were heading in the direction to was called. Signal academy.

After a few more minutes of walking, they reached the school. When they got there Pyrrha smiled.

"Signal academy, Jaune told me this is where you attended before you came to beacon." said Pyrrha, she turned to Ruby and saw that she had a neutral face.

"Yeah...this is where i came before beacon..." said Ruby plainly while tightening the grip on her backpack straps slightly. Pyrrha noticed this and got curious.

"You nervous to see your old friends? I know it must have been hard to leave them for beacon on your last year together. But im sure you will see them when they get to beacon next year." said Pyrrha encouragingly. Ruby's expression didnt change.

"I only had one friend here Pyrrha..." said Ruby softly. letting a single tear slide down her cheek. A tear that Pyrrha couldnt see.

"Oh...what was her name?" asked Pyrrha while rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly, hoping to turn the conversation to a happier tone but failing miserably.

"Not right now Pyrrha. Come on, place we are going is in back of the school." said Ruby and started walking. Pyrrha mentally berrated herself.

'Pyrrha your so stupid! She tells you she had only one friend and you ask her what her name was?!...I hope i didnt hurt her.' thought Pyrrha before catching up to Ruby.

Authors note: I hate how short these chapters are, but ive figured you guys have been patient and deserve this so here you go, my gift to you (^3^)


	17. Chapter 17

Ruby kept walking around the large building with Pyrrha by her side. Pyrrha still felt a little ashamed about asking Ruby who her only friend was.

"This side is where the older students classes are, where they eat, have there breaks and stuff. We are walking to the otherside where the elementary and pre school part is." said Ruby to Pyrrha. Figuring she might as well tell her where they were going.

"Alright?" replied Pyrrha , confused on why Ruby would want to go there. Ruby shook her head slightly.

"Dont worry were not staying here long. I just wanted to visit a special spot. All the kids are in class so we should be alone. It would be weird if we got cuaght looking at little kids." Ruby joked and Pyrrha smiled.

'She's making jokes. Good, more emotion then yesterday.' thought Pyrrha. They kept walking around the large building until they passed by a small fence that only a child wouldnt be able to climb. The small fence covered the entire playground. The playground was cemented that way the kids can draw on the ground with chalk and it was easier to play soccer and dodgeball on cement.

Ruby and Pyrrha jumped the fence and Ruby slowly started walking to a familiar corner of the playground.

There were many drawings kids drew on the ground with special, some stick figures holding hands and occasionally the well drawn unicorn. But Pyrrha stopped looking at the drawings when Ruby stopped walking and looked at the ground. Pyrrha stood next to Ruby and looked at the ground as well. What she was starring at was a large red splooge as if someone dumped a bucket of red paint on the ground and left it to dry. Pyrrha looked at Ruby and found that she had a blank expression.

The two were silent. Pyrrha respecting whatever Ruby was thinking of. Until Ruby began to giggle , a giggle that turned into full blown laughter ,bringing Ruby to her knees. Pyrrha couldnt help but start to giggle herself, Ruby's laugh was contagious.

"Heheh, whats so funny Ruby?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby slowly stopped laughing and then sat down on the red stain. She then gestured Pyrrha to sit down too, which she did.

"Do you remember when you asked me what was the name of my only friend before?" asked Ruby. Pyrrha blushed and frowned, still dissapointed that she asked Ruby that.

"...Yeah why?"

Ruby smirked.

"Well im not going to tell you her name but i will tell you that the ... red stain we are sitting on is actually a picture that she drew me." said Ruby. Pyrrha raised an eyebrow.

"This is a ...picture?" asked Pyrrha completely confused. Ruby nodded her head enthusiastically with a big bright smile.

"Yup. This picture tells a story." added Ruby. Pyrrha was now even more confused.

"sooo...this red paint thats been thrown on the ground is a picture that tells a story?" said Pyrrha incredulously. Ruby nodded her head again.

"Yup. Want to hear the story?"

"Sure." replied Pyrrha. Ruby cleared her throat.

"Once there was a little girl, small and sad. This small girl was crying in a corner all day, because the one person she truly loved had left her. While she was crying, a older boy came to her to hurt her. The little girl tried to plead with the older one to not hurt her. But he wouldnt listen. He raised his hand ready to strike the little girl. The girl closed her eyes, not wanting to see what was going to happen."

Pyrrha was listening intently.

"Seconds passed. When the girl didnt feel pain, she opened her eyes she saw was something she would never expect."

Ruby took a breath.

"What happened?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby gestured her to relax.

"Slow down. Telling a story takes a lot of breath. Anyway, when the little girl opened her eyes she saw that the boy was struck down by a hero who saved her. The hero extended her hand to help the girl and told the girl that she will stay with her so she doesnt have to cry ever again. The red stain is the blood of the boy who tried to hurt the little girl and is said to be a eternal reminder of where a amazing friendship began." finished Ruby. Ruby looked at Pyrrha and saw that she had a look of amazement on her face.

"Wow, thats a great story from just some spilled red paint." said Pyrrha in amazement. Pyrrha smirked slightly.

"Red paint...right..." said Ruby softly.

To most of signal academy, that spot is where 8 years ago a boy "accidentally" stabbed himself in the leg with a knife and claimed to have been attacked by a girl much younger than him to cover up his own stupidity and become the joke of the school. But to Ruby, that is the spot where she met and was saved by her red haired angel named Jessica.

Ruby smiled at the memory. But then was taken away from her thoughts by the sound of the bell ringing and the sound of children laughing and screaming into the noticed Pyrrha and Ruby and began to stare.

"Come on, lets get out of here. Teachers on patrol take their job to seriously and get really annoying when someone whos not a student here walks around here." said Ruby. Pyrrha nodded and asked.

"Wheres next?" Ruby smirked while standing up.

"Lakhian's cafe." said Ruby.

Authors note: Man i really love this story. Also to most this sounds like made up stuff but to the poeple that know, i threw a few easter eggs from my time at elementary and highschool (^w^). Also i have a plan for a new fic when this story is over and while ill be writing blood rose, do you guys think Ruby would prefer to have a daughter or son? Please leave a comment on what you think about that and the story and thank you for reading. peace.


	18. Chapter 18

Ruby and Pyrrha climbed over the fence and landed on some grass near a cement sidewalk where is also where the teachers park there cars.

"Come on, the cafe isnt very far." said Ruby a little enthusiastically. Pyrrha smirked, happy to see Ruby recovering a little bit. Pyrrha was curious on what all these places meant to Ruby and decided to pry a little.

"So whats so special about the next place?" Ruby smirked.

"Its a place that a lot of students at signal go to after school to hangout, get coffee and some snacks. Its owned by a woman that used to teach math at signal and was without a doubt the nicest teacher in the school. She gives discounts to any student that goes there." said Ruby while walking.

"Is your home nearby?"asked Pyrrha and Ruby frowned a bit.

"No, i live on a small island on near the coast of vale called patch. Me and Yang would take a airship near the docks on the island to get here for school and get back home at the end of the day." said Ruby. Pyrrha nodded in understanding. Pyrrha kept walking with Ruby until Ruby stopped by a small brick Building that looked heavily rundown on the outside. There were garbage bags on at the corner of the building, the bricks were chipped all over and many spray painting words and images painted on the side, but Pyrrha noticed that they weren't the usual graffiti of hate and sexual images. They were kind words. Like "mrs, L IS THE BEST!" or "no better place in vale" and many many more , there were even a few stick figures that looked like they were drawn by children.

"Popular spot?"Pyrrha asked, Ruby turned her head and gave a big goofy smile.

"Yup,welcome to Lakhian's cafe." said Ruby. Pyrrha raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"are you sure? This place doesn't seem...Like a cafe." said Pyrrha. Ruby shrugged her shoulders.

"Dont judge a book by its cover Pyrrha." replied Ruby. Pyrrha wasnt completely convinced but none the less followed Ruby in.

Pyrrha gasped the minute she walked in while Ruby smirked.

The inside of the cafe was a large space filled with coffee tables surrounded by chairs, Christmas lights strung around the ceiling, and some speakers in the corner for music. Pyrrha then turned her head and saw a bar with a Lady that Pyrrha assumed was Mrs Lakhian . Naturally behind the bar the shelves werent filled with alcoholic drinks but with sodas and treats with labels under them that showed very cheap the opposite side of the wall there were multiple class pictures of all the students mrs Lakhian has had in the past.

Mrs Lakhian looked up after she heard the tiny bell that signalled someone opened the door.

"You kids are here early,could have sworn school ended for you kids in a few hou-" Mrs Lakhian stopped her sentence and froze when she saw frozen expression soon turned into a wide hopped over the counter and walked up to Ruby and gave her a big hug.

"Ruby! Its been so long sweet have you been?" asked Lakhian.

"Ive been good." replied Ruby.

Mrs Lakhian was a short dark skinned woman, with a accent from a eastern land and wore her long black hair in a bun.

"Thats good to hear. Here sit , sit . Your friend too. Ill get you guys something to drink." said Lakhian excitedly as she rushed behind the counter.

Ruby and Pyrrha took a seat in chairs by the nearest coffee table.

"She seems friendly." whispered Pyrrha to Ruby.

"She is. Too most students she is like a mother or a freind, even while she was teaching math." whispered Ruby back to Pyrrha.

Authors note: Oh my God im awful with scheduling chapter writing. Im so sorry (Q.Q). In other news i have a new story i started writing last week (shocker right) called RWBY:scattered souls. Be sure to check it out and give it some love, it is the reason i asked you guys if Ruby would have a daughter or son a while back. Also be sure to leave a review, i have come to the conclusion that i am a review whore , every time i see a new review i get all giddie inside . ^w^


	19. Chapter 19

Authors note: May be a few words missing. I dont know why Fanfiction cuts out words sometimes. But if you wait a few days i will go back and correct all the parts it cut out.

Mrs Lakhian sat Ruby and Pyrrha down at one of the tables.

"You two stay right here. Ill go in the back and start making some snacks for the kids that should be arriving soon. If you want anything just get it behind the counter ok?" said Miss Lakhian with a smile.

"Thank you , but we wont be here long , i only came to visit. But depending on how things go i might come back later." Ruby replied with a smile.

Mrs lakhian nodded her head and walked to the back room.

'Depending on how things go? What do you mean?' thought Pyrrha. Pyrrha was cut from her thought when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Ruby with a blank face.

"You looked like you were deep in thought. Is something wrong?" asked Ruby. Pyrrha frowned.

" Ruby... Can i ask you something personal?" asked Pyrrha carefully. Ruby closed her eyes then put her hands on the table. Then she opened her eyes and smiled.

"Sure, this day has been good so far. Go ahead." Pyrrha sat straight in her chair and wore a worried expression on her face.

"Ok...Ruby before we left beacon . Yang warned me to keep an eye on you at all times because you...you..." It was hard for Pyrrha to finish . Ruby politely waited for Pyrrha to finish, even though she knew what she was going to say. Pyrrha swallowed hard.

" Yang told me you tried to kill yourself in the past,Is... is that true?" asked Pyrrha softly and seemingly on the brink of tears.

The room was dead silent, save for the sound of mrs lakhian in the backroom making snacks.

Ruby still held her blank expression ,Ruby closed her eyes and sighed. After a long pause she looked up into Pyrrha's emerald eyes .

"Yes."

Pyrrha felt her heart drop when she heard that. She couldn't believe that Ruby Rose. The girl who always had a smile on her face and wanted nothing more then to make everyone happy, Attempted suicide.

"Ruby...why?" asked Pyrrha in almost a whisper. Ruby took a sip from the water bottle she had in her backpack.

"Pyrrha" Ruby began.

" I had and still have a lot of pain, in here." Ruby put her hand on her chest, her heart. Pyrrha felt so bad for Ruby.

"But why?" asked Pyrrha.

"Pyrrha i have to deal with sadness almost all the time and when i cant deal with it, so i try too...make it go away." Ruby said and felt an uneasy feeling in her stomach. There are very few people she talks to about things like this.

"Do you know where my bravery comes from?" asked Ruby. That took Pyrrha off gaurd.

"What?" replied Pyrrha.

"My bravery. You know , why im never scared to run into battle , like that time in the emerald forest with the death stalker?" Pyrrha shook her head.

"Well i sort of have a ...death see lots of people hesitate in battle because they dont want to die, I...I welcome it. To me i think of it like this. If i live i can keep striving towards my dream of being a huntresse and help people, if i die i get to be with my mom again. Its a win win for me." Explained Ruby.

It was silent for a few moments.

"...How many times?" asked Pyrrha in what seemed like a whisper.

" What?" asked Ruby.

"How many times...Did you try suicide." asked Pyrrha worryingly. Ruby grimaced.

"You really want to know?" replied Ruby , not completely comfortable with answering the question. Pyrrha replied with a 'yes' as Ruby shuffled in her seat nervously.

Ruby took a deep breath and then exhaled.

" I tried four times in the past...The first time was when i was 7 and my dad told me that dead people go to heaven and thats where my mom went...After he told me that i tried to drown myself in a nearby river but Yang saved me before i drowned...The second time was not to long after that , i was getting bullied at school cause i was sad all the time and i was getting tired of listening to them. So one day i snuck onto the roof at signal to jump off. I was about to jump when a teacher saw me and forced me off the roof..."

Pyrrha felt sick , she never would have thought someone would want to end their lives when they were so young.

"The third time was at signal's elementary graduation we go from being kids who want to be huntsmen to real huntsmen and huntresses in training. In the crowd i saw hundreds of parents happy for their kids...and throughout the whole thing ,i knew that my mom wasnt there. The thought gnawed at me the entire ceremony and i just wanted it to stop...so i snuck out and gone into a empty classroom and tried to cut my wrists... as i was about to start cutting, a very special friend found me and talked me out of it...And the last time...The last time was...The worst of all..." Ruby paused and sighed.

Pyrrha was on the verge of releasing her lunch but decided to let Ruby finish. After her cousin attempted suicide but was luckily saved, suicide became a touchy subject to the Nikos family.

" One day ...not to long ago...I failed a freind...after that i found myself staring into the barrel of crescent rose...I was alone in the forest this time...Nobody to stop me...Nobody would miss me, I let my aura down, and pulled the trigger."

Pyrrhas eyes widened and almost sprayed the ground with her stomachs contents. Ruby's face was blank throughout the story but then soon turned into a small smirk.

"But as luck would have it, the clip was empty and all i heard was a click." said Ruby smiling.

Pyrrha was silent trying to calm her stomach and let a few tears spill.

"How can you have this much pain Ruby?" asked Pyrrha wiping away a few tears. Ruby shrugged.

" My mom wasnt just my mom. She was my best friend and my angel. Every weekend she would wake me up early and we would bake cookies. When Dad would watch Wrestling with Yang , my mom would take me to the park and play with me. She would always read me bedtime stories about heroes fighting evil every night. Whenever i was sad she would always make me would take me strawberry picking, rewarded me when i did something good and encouraged me to do better when i did something never once got upset at me...She was my happiness...all the joy in my life was striped away from me the minute that she died... to her have her in my life was all i ever wanted, now without her im a soul forever haunted...sometimes i feel like i took her for granted, Im sorry mom!" Ruby held her head in her hands and began to cry.

Pyrrha got up from her seat and gave Ruby a heart warming hug.

"Im so sorry Ruby...I cant believe i couldnt see the pain you were going through and i couldnt do anything." said Pyrrha who was now crying herself. They stayed that way for a few minutes. Everything was silent, except for the sounds of crying and sniffling.

After a few minutes of sobbing and hugging. Ruby wiped her tears looked up at Pyrrha and smiled with teary eyes and cupped Pyrrhas face.

" Its ok Pyrrha. Im not always sad. I am usually happy. I was happy when our team had that crazy food fight. Im happy whenever our teams eat lunch with each other and talk and laugh. Im happy when we do activities together. I may have sadness inside me ,but its not who i am. I am still Ruby rose , The energetic , giant scythe wielding cookie monster of beacon." said Ruby confidently with a smile.

Pyrrha couldnt help but smile as well. Ruby just had that affect on people. Then Pyrrha remembered something.

"Ruby , remember when we played that game?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby grimaced but nodded.

"Well Yang asked Blake to get your pills under your pillow. And when she found it she also found a knife are you-"

"Cutting myself?" Ruby cut her off. Pyrrha nodded cautiously.

"Yeah sometimes i do when the pressure gets to much. But i dont do it often i promise. I havent done it in a while since Yang almost found me bleeding out in the bathroom one time."

Pyrrha had one last question.

" Ruby how do you deal with the sadness?"

"Well i have two things. Ive got my pills and a strategy in my head. The strategy is something that a friend taught me. What i do is i repress my sad thoughts in the back of my mind and whenever it starts to get to much. I take a few days to release all the emotions. Its kind of like a glass of water. You put a bit of water in it everyday and then you have to empty it otherwise it will overflow." explained Ruby.

Pyrrha nodded.

"Ruby im so sorry i asked you these things...It must have been very hard to talk about this all at once." apologised Pyrrha. Ruby shook her head.

"No, its ok. I dont usually like talking about these things and when i do its usually to a very small list of people. But im glad we talked. Its good to talk about this sometimes." said Ruby with a small smile.

Pyrrha also smiled and wiped away the remaining tears on her face and Ruby's.

"How about we go to the next place you want to go to?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby nodded.

Authors note: This chapter took me all day to write and i can honestly say its quite possibly the best chapter yet in this story and also the saddest one. Buuuut thats up for you to decide. Leave a review and tell me what you think. Instead of writing another chapter this week im going to go back and fix all the words that the site cut out for some reason. Hope you enjoyed and see ya next time (^3^)/)


	20. Chapter 20

"Man she makes some good cookies." said Jessica walking out of the cafe with Ruby and a smile on her face.

Ruby chuckled.

"Yeh, they are pretty good." responded Ruby.

Jessica stretched her arms lazily and glanced at Ruby and blushed lightly.

"Soooo, what you doing tomorrow night?" asked Jessica. Ruby shrugged.

"Nothing i guess, You usually come over, why you ask?" Jessica smirked.

"Well, my dad just left on another mission and wont be back for another week...I was thinking instead of going to your house...why dont we spend the night at mine?" asked Jessica with a seductive wink. Ruby's eyes widened and she Blushed heavily.

"J-jess! We are 14 , I dont want to do ... sex stuff yet." Said Ruby flusteringly, with incredibly red cheeks that matched her cloak. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"I turned 15 last week and you will be 15 in a month. Also thats not what i was suggesting , pervert." responded Jessica with a playful flick to Ruby's forehead.

Ruby's blush deepend.

"Then what were you suggesting?" asked shrugged.

"I just want to be able to watch a romantic movie with you and not have your dad check in on us every five minutes." Ruby blushed so much that blood vessel was threatening to pop.

"I thought i was the only one who noticed him..." said Ruby. Jessica chuckled.

"Nope. Im practically a shinobi , nothing gets passed me." said Jessica proudly. Ruby raised a eyebrow.

"Shino-what?" she asked.

"Shinobi. Its what mistral people call ninjas." Jessica answered.

"Soooo you want to stay the night at my place?" asked Jessica with big hopeful eyes. After a few seconds of Jessica stareing into Ruby's silver orbs, she gave in.

" Hehe alright. Ill tell my dad im staying over. Can never say no to those eyes." chuckled Ruby. Jessica let out a victory woohoo.

After Ruby called her dad to tell him that she was staying at Jessica's, they began walking to her house. When they got there , they took off their school uniforms and got into more comfortable clothing. Jessica was comfortable with Ruby wearing her clothes sometimes and actually found it kind of cute.

Jessica was wearing a green t shirt with black boy shorts, while Ruby had a red t shirt with short jeans.

Jessica ordered a pizza for the two of them for cheese half pepperoni. Jessica scoffed when Ruby joked about getting a pizza with pineapples on it (little inside joke with a friend ;) .

Once the pizza arrived. Ruby and Jessica got went into her room and got comfortable on the bed and put a romantic movie on Jessica's tv in her room that she got for her birthday.

Half way through the movie Ruby got bored and prayed it would end glanced outside the window and noticed it was dark out and was getting cold. When they got in the house Ruby took her cloak off and left it downstairs on the couch. Ruby shivered a little and cuddled closer to Jessica. Jessica smiled and wrapped an arm around Ruby. Ruby then put put her head on Jessica's shoulder and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

Jessica started to rub Ruby's arm comfortingly. After a while of this . Jessica cupped Ruby's face and brought it near hers. Ruby raised an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" Jessica smiled then shook her head.

"Nope. I just wanted you to know that saving you 7 years ago on the play ground ...was the greatest thing ive ever done. Because i did that i know have you in my arms and there is no one else id rather have by my side , in battle and in my heart. I love you Ruby Rose."

Ruby was extremely touched by Jessica's words. Ever since her mom died, Jessica was the only one that truly made her feel happiness again.

"I love you too, Jessica Uzumi." replied Ruby. With that they both leaned forward and kissed each other tongues caressing each other in a internal dance of love. Ruby felt Jessica's hands sliding up and down her back and even found her hands wandering around Jessica's body as well. But Ruby never wanted it to go beyond just kissing, She wanted to wait for marriage just like her mother did. Jessica knew this and fully respected Ruby's decision. She would tease her about it sometimes but never more then that.

Ruby heard a the sound of a door closing and floor boards creaking. Ruby figured the wind must have closed a door and the creaking was just the old house. Ruby used to be scared of the house creaking when she was a kid home alone. But now she had Jessica in her arms and couldnt feel any safer.

Until the door to Jessica's room opened.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" A tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes yelled.

Jessica's eyes grew wide like saucers and she sprung up from the bed and wiped a bit of saliva from her lips.

"Dad! Why are you home so early?!" she asked Nervously. Ruby was shaken up from the unexpected yelling but soon regained her composer.

'so thats her dad? No wonder she never wanted me to meet him. I wonder why hes so mad?' thought Ruby.

"WHY?! BECAUSE I WANTED TO BE WITH MY DAUGHTER THAT I BARELY GET TOO SEE, AND WHEN I GET HOME I FOUND OUT THAT MY OWN KID IS A FUCKING DYKE!" Yelled Jessica's father. Her father's face was getting very red and tense , and his hands turned into fists. Jessica's eyes widened and she instinctively made sure Ruby was behind her and out of reach.

For the first time ever Ruby has seen Jessica had never met this man and barely ever hears Jessica talk about him. Jessica put her hands up defensively.

"D-dad, do what you want to me but leave Ruby alone." pleaded Jessica. Ruby was confused.

' Would he actually hurt us just because we were together?' thought Ruby.

Jessica's father smirked.

"Oh no you little bitch! You and that red slut of yours are going to learn that that there are no lesbians skanks in this house." said Jessica's father calmy while cracking his knuckles.

Jessica's heart stopped for a moment and her face went extremely pale. But after the wave of fear came gritted her teeth and balled her fists.

"If you hurt Ruby ill-"

"If you lay a finger on Jessica...Ill make you beg for death..." Ruby who was silent up till now, threatened the man with a sickeningly calm tone and relaxed face. In fact...it was to calm. Jessica felt a small tinge in her stomach after hearing that. She felt as if Ruby wasnt lying and would actually do it. That made her happy and scared at the same time.

Even the older man felt a little fear at the red heads words, but wouldn't back down.

"Oooooh, tough bitch are ya? Well then why dont you take the first swing!" The man raised his fist ready to strike but Ruby didnt back down she still held the same expression. She was ready to make her threat come true.

'Jess saved me when i was 7 and being attacked by a monster...now its my turn to save her from a monster.' thought Ruby.

Before the mans fist connected to Ruby Jessica jumped in the way and blocked the punch with her face. While she was getting knocked back from the punch she grabbed Ruby's arm and sent a pulse of her semblance through Ruby's body and gave it a order.

To get as far away from there as possible.

She knew that as strong as the two girls thought they were , they were no match for an accomplished huntsmen while unarmed.

As much as Ruby tried to resist and stay. The command was to strong and Ruby found herself opening Jessica's window and using her semblence to escape.

When Ruby felt she had control she stopped using her semblance and found herself infront of her home with her father sitting in the grass.

"Hey sweety. I thought you were staying the night at Jess's house?" Ruby looked at her father. Then ran up to him and cried heavily in her shoulder.

"Woah, woah woah! whats wrong baby girl?" asked Tai with immense couldnt find the strength to stop crying or tell him what happened. But she tried her best .

"D-d-daddy...*sniffle*... J-j-j-essica's dad is *sniffle* Hurting her! *sniffle*"

Authors note: Very powerful chapter sure if homophobia is present in Remnant , but its definitely not as bad as racism towards the faunus. Also another great example of how i believe that Ruby is an incredibly sweet girl but with a lot of pain and darkness on the ITS MY BIRTHDAY! well technically yesterday since i started writing at 12:00 but you get the point. Hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you did . see ya guys soon (^3^)/)


	21. Chapter 21

Ruby got up quickly the next morning,got ready for school and left much earlier then usual. She skipped breakfast and didnt even bother saying hi to her dad or waiting for Yang. She dashed to the boat that takes people from patch to vale and when the boat docked Ruby used her semblance to get to her and Jessica's meeting spot they went to before school. Their spot was behind a pizza shop in a alley way.

Ruby was 30 minutes early, but she didnt care. She waited for her love . She would have gone to Jessica's house but didnt want to see her father ever again.

Ruby waited nervously. Pulling on her hood out of pure anxiety. After a while of looking everywhere for signs of her red headed girlfriend and waiting, Ruby saw Jessica walking down the street. Ruby's heart skipped a beat and she smiled.

Ruby dashed toward Jessica excitedly. As she got closer Ruby noticed a few things.

Jessica had a black eye , was walking with a slight limp and her right arm seemed to be shaking even with all this , Jessica smiled and waved at Ruby as if it was any other day.

"Hey Rubes." said Jessica casually. Ruby felt terrible.

"Jess...Im so sorry I left ...I...My body just started moving and-"

"Its ok Ruby, I used my semblance on you , theres no way to resist once ive touched you." responded Jessica waveing Ruby off.

Ruby's eyes widened.

"But why? It was two on one , we could have had him!" argued Ruby. Jessica shook her head.

"Ruby , hes a accomplished huntsmen, we are two kids in training who didnt even have weapons on them. We didnt have much of a chance, I cant stand the thought of you getting hurt." Said Jessica while she caressed Ruby's hair with her good arm.

"...But you got hurt instead..."

"Id rather take that beating a thousand times then watch him lay a finger on you." said Jessica seriously. Ruby grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

"What did he do to you?" Jessica sighed.

"It was maybe half an hour of Running around the house trying to get away and trying to fight back. I took most of the blows with my aura but once it depleted the punches hurt like hell and the pain sort of overtook me and i passed out. I woke up like 2 hours ago." explained Jessica grimly. Ruby shuddered.

"Do you want to call the police?" asked Ruby Jessica frowned and shook her head. Ruby's eyes widened in surprise.

"But why?! He beat you up! I dont know much about the law but im sure thats illegal or something!" exclaimed Ruby. Jessica took on a neutral face.

"If we tell the police they would take him away to jail and take me to someone else's home where i might not see you ever again. I WONT let that happen, ever. That and...Hes the only family i have left...I dont have any relatives in vale, all i have is a aunt and cousin in mistral...my mom is dead. Hes the only one i have..."

Ruby hated the thought of Jessica living with that man another day, but she did understand how Jessica felt. A few tears left her silver prisons.

"Jess...I cant stand the thought of you getting hurt again...all because of me..."

"Its not your fault Ruby-"

YES IT IS! If it wasnt for me kissing you , your dad wouldnt have walked in on us and he wouldnt have gotten upset and hit you!" Tears were now flowing down Ruby's pale cheeks as she realised it was her, that got her girlfriend hurt.

Jessica planted a kiss on her lips.

"Its not your fault, Im the one that started kissing you yesterday. My dads also a homophobic asshole , he would have beat me up no matter what girl he caught me kissing. Its not your fault."

Ruby lightened up a bit after hearing that and showed Jessica a warm smile.

"Dont 'beat' yourself up over it." Joked Jessica with a laugh at the end. Ruby deadpanned.

"Really?"

"Just trying to lighten the mood. Also do you remember threatening my dad?" Ruby blinked a few times trying to remember.

"I think so, why?" responded Ruby. Jessica played with her hair in between her fingers subconsciously.

"Well...You sounded so seriouse, like it wasnt a threat but a warning...You kinda scared me. I mean ive stabbed legs before , but you threatened to make him beg for death. Kinda sent a shiver down my spine and got me wet hot and bothered at the same time." said Jessica with a wink at the end. Ruby shrugged.

"I protect my loved ones no matter what." said Ruby. Jessica smiled and kissed Ruby's forehead.

"I understand. Just dont turn to the darkness Ruby. It wont do you any good." Ruby nodded.

"I wont."

"Good."

"But if he hurts you again...I wont just stand by or run away..." said Ruby . Jessica gave a her a lopsided frown.

"Tell you what , ill give him 3 already used strike one. If he does anything else to me this month . It will be another strike. If he loses all the strikes then we will go to the police ok?" offered Jessica.

Ruby didnt like the idea of letting Jessica get hurt. But knew this was their only way at compromising.

"Fine." said Ruby reluctantly. Jessica smiled.

"Come on, lets get to school."

*Back to milk and cereal time*

" So where to next?" asked Pyrrha. Her and Ruby had just left the cafe and were walking on the sidewalk , watching cars and people pass by them.

"We have two or three places left to go. But im getting a little hungry so lets get something to eat first." said Ruby. Pyrrha smiled. Yang had warned her that it might be a little hard to get Ruby to eat, but here she is suggesting they get something.

"Im glad you want to eat something Ruby. Just yesterday it was hard for Yang to get you to eat strawberries." Ruby had a small warm smile when she heard this. Pyrrha was right, She usually never eats when shes in her depressed fazes.

Ruby felt a little cold. She reached into her backpack and took out her clock. She pinned the cloak around herself with her silver crosses. Pyrrha let out a sigh of relief.

'So thats what she had in her bag.I thought she had a knife to hurt herself or something.' thought Pyrrha.

The two red haired girls kept on walking through vale debating on where to eat lunch and having small talk with laughter along the way. Pyrrha was glad that Ruby was now more talkative like her normal energetic self.

After a while of walking around the city of vale, Ruby and Pyrrha decided to eat at a place that serves Vacuoin style food. When they got in they were brought to a booth in the corner of the restaurant and some menus too order what they wanted.

Ruby ordered a plate of pasta while Pyrrha ordered a salad. When they told the waitress what they wanted , she took their menus and left them.

Ruby squirmed in her seat nervously and had a worried look on her face, Pyrrha noticed this and got worried.

"Something wrong Ruby?" asked Pyrrha. Ruby looked away slightly.

"Not really..." Ruby said in a low unsure voice. Pyrrha wasnt buying it.

"Ruby ,tell me whats wrong." said Pyrrha warmly, leaning forward and placing a hand over Ruby's comfortingly. After a few seconds of silence, Ruby answered.

"Its just...The next place we are visiting...is very sentimental to me...Just ... Just promise you wont laugh if i start crying." said Ruby sadly with pleading eyes.

Pyrrha put her other hand over Ruby's hand and started to rub the back of Ruby's hand with her thumb , comfortingly.

" Ruby i would never laugh at you, especially when your sad or in pain, ok?" answered Pyrrha in a warm loving tone. Ruby giggled lightly.

"Anyone ever tell you , you would be a great mother?" asked Ruby. The question caught Pyrrha off guard and she started to blush heavily.

"Uh-uhmm, n-no not really...W-why you ask?" Responded Pyrrha, Blushing a darker shade of red then her hair. Ruby shrugged.

"Your just really kind and care a lot for people . You go out of your way to help the people you care about, Kind of like how your walking with me wround vale even though you dont know the full story. Those are the things kids need." explained Ruby. Pyrrha smiled still blushing.

"Well, thank you Ruby." Ruby gave her a big smile.

"No problem Pyrrha."

Then the waitress arrived with their food.

Authors note: Oh my god im so ashamed of myself!.RWBY is my favorite show of all time, like ive got 300 dollars of rwby merch sitting on my shelf right now and have a fuck ton of rwby facts sitting in the back of my head, i like to think that im a rwby expert and yet i didnt know that SIGNAL ACADEMY WAS ON PATCH AND NOT ACTUALLY IN THE CITY! I found that out recently after rewatching the part with roman and the city map. And i already wrote in the story that it was in the city so not much i can do. im usually that one guy in a movie or show who points out the little facts , kind of like how Ruby's favorite food is actually strawberries and not cookies, so this kinda bothers me a little ,Buuuuut ill get over it by tomorrow Im really sorry on the fact im am TERRIBLE with a capital T at describing the places in stories ex: The restauraunt, Streets of vale, etc .For the restauraunt i could have wrote what the interior looked like,how many people were inside, what was on the menu, etc.I just either A)forget or B)Have no idea what to write,Hopefully i improve this soon. I am definitely way better at writing conversations and flashbacks. Anyway rambling aside I hope you enjoyed this Chapter, leave a review if you did, im a slut when it comes to reviews (-0) See you guys next time!


	22. Im still alive boys and girls

Soooo in case you havent noticed, ive been on a hiatus for quiet a while. Sorry but for the past few months ive just kina been dead in real life, kinda hard to feel anything including the will to write. But on some days it returns. But i do plan on finishing this story before volume 5 comes out. So i guess this is just a little notice that im still alive, and id like to know what you guys think about this story and other rwby fics i wrote? This is my best story so far, blood and roses was my first story on fanfic when i was a novice and boy oh boy i need to get back and work on it and RWBY:scattered souls is still fairly new.

Anyway enough rambling , ill see you guys later (^3^)/)


	23. Chapter 22

OH MY FUCKING GOD ITS A NEW CHAPTER!?

THATS LIKE A UNICORN?!

Yang lay in her bed, still wearing her school uniform, looking out the dorm window with a worried expression. Classes were over and the team had the rest of the day to themselves.

Blake was at the dorm desk and reading a book. Weiss was in the library studying but was secretly tracking Ruby's scroll to make sure she was ok.

After noticing that Yang had been looking out the window for some time, Blake spoke up.

"Shes fine Yang, shes with Pyrrha."

"I know..." replied Yang without breaking her gaze out the window.

"Its just im usually the one that helps Ruby during these times. Im her loving big sister and ive known her all her life, but even still every time shes had this even though i never let her out of my sight and did all the best i could to cheer her up...She never truly gets better and even...even tried killing her self before." said Yang. Blake shivered and put her book down and turned around to look at Yang.

"Has she really tried killing herself before?" Blake grimaced just thinking of sweet innocent Ruby standing on top of a tall building preparing too...

"Yeah...She has, hard to believe her of all people isnt it?" Blake nodded.

"I dont know...I guess im just worried that if she cant get better with me, how could Pyrrha help?" said Yang.

"Pyrrha's cousin tried to commit suicide, so im assuming she knows a little about the subject." Said Blake, hoping to ease Yang's worrying a little bit.

"I guess..."

"Come on, lets get something to eat." Yang reluctantly hopped off the bed .

"So...How did she try to kill herself?" asked Blake while her and Yang were making their way to the cafeteria.

Yang just looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Blake's cheeks turned red from embarrassment.

"Sorry, morbid curiosity." said Blake.

"Yeaaaaa , id rather not have to think about that especially before we eat." said Yang.

Blake nodded and the two walked in awkward silence.

"Two times." said Yang seemingly out of nowhere, it took Blake of guard.

"What?"

"Two times. I caught Ruby try suicide and i caught her cutting herself a few times. Thats just the times i caught her, im not even sure if she tried killing her self other times or if she tried harder stuff to numb the pain " said Yang shuffered.

"All that over her mom?" asked Blake feeling slightly less hungry.

Yang nodded.

"I told you Ruby and her mom were close, but its not just that. A lot of things contributed to the way she feels today, her moms death is the main part." explained Yang.

"You mean her being bullied, lack of friends and your father shutting down?" Asked Blake Yang nodded.

"Yeah, Most of the kids that bullied her got their asses handed to them thanks to me." said Yang proudly ,flexing her arms, Blake Rolled her eyes.

"I used to blame my dad a lot for not being able to be a dad but then someone made me realise that losing two woman that he loved and taking care of their daughters all by himself takes a toll on someone." said Yang, Blake nodded.

"She must have made some friends at signal, i even heard her talk about writing a letter to someone at signal on our first night at beacon." asked Blake.

Yang sighed and ran a hand through her long golden hair.

"Yeah she made one friend...But thats an entirely different story." Yang Said,before they knew it they arrived at the cafeteria.

"Welp was a good talk Blakey, i think i needed it a little bit." said Yang slapping Blake on the back playfully. Blake shuddered in pain and smiled at the same time.

"Anytime Yang."

*Pyrrha and Ruby time*

After Pyrrha and Ruby ate, Pyrrha paid for the food .

"So where too now Ruby?" asked Pyrrha walking out the restaurant with Ruby by her side.

"Its a special place in the forest. it might be a long walk." replied Ruby, wrapping her cloak around herself and putting her hood on her head to fend off the slight chill in the air.

"Thats fine, a nice walk in the forest should do us good." said Pyrrha smiling.

Ruby nodded and began leading the way.

Ruby lead Pyrrha to the edge of the city and the forest.

"The forest has some grimm in it but their pretty weak, i have crescent rose in my bag if we need it." said Ruby. Pyrrha nodded and kept following. Pyrrha was a little nervous that she didnt have her weapon on her but she trusted Ruby enough to be unarmed in the middle of the forest.

While they were walking Pyrrha noticed how beautiful the forest was. It was quiet and peaceful, The leaves on the trees were a shiny green and the air fresh and cool.

"This place is beautiful." commented Pyrrha.

"Yeah, its even nicer during the winter when theirs snow on the ground." replied Ruby without turning around. Throughout the walk Pyrrha noticed that Ruby would look back a lot ,as if she was contemplating turning back. She also noticed that Ruby would start to scratch her arms, she couldnt see it as Ruby had her cloak around herself but she could definitely hear it. Pyrrha contemplating trying to intervene or stop her , but was scared that she might trigger something like in the dorm room when they were playing a game and that would not go well since Pyrrha had no idea how to get back to the city and get help if Ruby had a breakdown.

The two girls then entered a large clearing in the forests.

"Were almost there..." said Ruby in a low tone. Pyrrha nodded.

She took one step into the clearing and felt something hard and cylindrical beneath her looked down and saw a silver bullet casing that was slightly rusted . She recognised it as one of Ruby's ammunition.

Her heart paused for a moment.

'Please dont tell me your taking me to where you tried to shoot yourself Ruby...I dont think i could stomach that sight...' thought Pyrrha nervously.

Pyrrha noticed something at the corner of her eye near the shell casing, it was another casing...then another..then another , then more and more until her gaze reached the center of the clearing where the ground looked like it had rained sniper rounds.

Pyrrha swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Your uhm...handiwork?" she asked timidly pointing at the trail of casings . Ruby turned around and raised and have her a confused look and then saw where Pyrrha was pointing.

"Yeah, last time i was here some beowulves thought they could eat me, so i took care of them." responded Ruby before turning around and continued walking.

Pyrrha sighed of relief and continued to follow, the two then walked out the clearing and onto a small trail.

'Phew , just fighting off some grimm...I dont know why i got so worried, what else could she have done with all those bullets? Its not like she shot herself with all those, all it takes is one and she wouldn't be here... Why am i thinking so morbidly!?' Pyrrha shook her head.

'Ruby is fine, shes alive and-well not really happy but...She will soon. Yang said she always gets back to her cheery self after a bit of time. Ruby even said this next place was sentimental and important to her, maybe it will cheer her up? Whatever happens i will always be there for her-is that a cliff?'

Pyrrha snapped out of her mental conversation when she saw a cliff past a few trees with her peripheral vision and noticed that they were getting closer to that cliff...

'No...No Ruby you better...You better not be doing what i think your doing!' Thought Pyrrha who was starting to panic. The conversation Yang had with her flashing in her mind.

"Shes going to be incredibly sad or emotionless most of the day, if she doesnt smile at all while with you dont worry,its not your fault its just how she is during these going to be really hard to get her to eat , try to get her to eat but dont push and thats not just with the food that goes for everything. Forcing her to do something only makes it worse. And also-" The blonde was cut by Pyrrha waving her hands in defence.

"I got it Yang, ill take good care of Ruby I promise. I have a family member who is depressed too. Ill watch Ruby as if she was my own sister."

Yang sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I know you will...im just nervous , this could go really well or really bad...Oh and whatever you do never and i mean never, let her out your sight or let her near anywhere she could hurt herself. Shes prone to suicide and shes smart. If she manages to sneak away dont bother looking , call the police , tell them theres a missing suicidal girl and what area your if after that call me and then we will both spam her scroll. Even if she ignores our calls she will feel guilty that we are calling so much and answer, when she does ill talk her down."

By now they were deep in the forest and calling the police or Yang was futile.

They were walking closer and closer to the cliff. They were past the trees and into a clearing on the edge of the cliff

Pyrrha's heart was racing with each step.

'Think! Think! Theres no other reason to be near a cliff! I cant outright call her out on it she might breakdown and just run off the edge! I cant call Yang without Ruby hearing everything i say to her! I cant call the-' Pyrrha was removed from her thoughts by Ruby's footsteps stopping abruptly.

"Were here..." said Ruby in a low sad tone , she then pulled back her hood and gave Pyrrha a sad expression.

Pyrrha's heart was racing twice as fast now.

'No...Please...I-I need some more time to think of something! I need-' Pyrrha cut herself off as she noticed a large stone by the edge of the cliff.

She took a closer look at it and noticed that their was a rose symbol carved into the stone.

And the words 'Summer Rose,Thus Kindly I scatter' etched into it.

"Hey Mom."

Wow this Chapter was a lot better then i had planned it to be. Not sure if many of you do this but i like to 'write with the flow' i have major events planned out but how i get there is completely whatever i feel is right at that moment. Anyway sorry its been so long, havent been feeling well mentally for the past few months and tbh i REALLY am dredding writing the next chapter...i hate to imagine Ruby sad...CANT FUCKING WAIT TILL VOLUME 5 WOOHOO! WHOS WATCHING THE ROOSTERTEETH RWBY MARATHON!? Hope you enjoyed and until next time pea soup (^3^)/)


	24. Chapter 23

Authors note: So i found this in my mail box.

"Story: Ruby's darkness  
Chapter: 4. Chapter 4

From: key (Guest)

key:pity party, doesn't explain s***, vicim painting, still hav no idea, no one gets that sad, even with depression, depresion is a msot of the time thing not wake up one day and its like this"

First off(i cant resist) *Victim *have *depression *most .Clearly somebody likes opening their mouths before READING THE ENTIRE STORY!

*Back to story time* * _Warning:feels chapter ahead_ *

A 7 year old Ruby woke up from her bed on a saturday as the morning sunlight shined through her rooms window. She got up,wearing red pyjamas. She walked to the window ,rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. When she walked to the window she peered outside and saw Yang and Tai sparring outside. Ruby stretched and then grew a wide smile when she smelled cookies in the oven downstairs.

She rushed out of her room and down the stairs into the kitchen. In the kitchen,Summer was sitting on the counter rocking her legs back and forth and she was humming a song. She was wearing a black blouse with a matching skirt, her white cloak and black stockings. She turned and smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Hey baby,sleep well?" She asked.

"Good." replied Ruby. Summer got off the counter and sat down on the floor legs crossed next to Ruby to be eye level with her daughter.

"What do you want to do today sweetie?" Asked Summer,taking Ruby and putting her in her lap.

"Hmmm...Can we go for a walk in the forest and then play with me ?" Suggested Ruby. Summer smiled and nodded. Then a loud 'DING' filled the kitchen and Summer got up,placing Ruby on the counter, put on some mitts and took the fresh cookies out of the oven.

"Be careful, they are hot ok?"

"Ok mommy." Summer carefully took one of the hot cookies on the tray , blew on it lightly and then broke it in half, giving one to Ruby.

"Thank you." Said Ruby ,nibbling on the cookie adorably.

"No problem baby." replied Summer, eating her own piece of the cookie. After letting the cookies Cool off for a few minutes, Summer took a plate from the cabinet and put the homemade chocolate chip cookies on the plate.

"Come on sweetie, lets go give some to Daddy and Yang."

"Ok mommy." Summer picked Ruby up in her arm with one arm and held the plate of cookies with the other. Summer walked across the house with light footsteps to the front door.

When she got to the door she nudged Ruby playfully with her forehead.

"Can you open the door for Mommy, honey?" Ruby nodded enthusiastically and reached out as far as she could stretch and turned the knob on the door.

"Good job sweetie." said Summer crossing the door. When the door Opened Summer saw Tai and Yang sitting on the front door steps, sweating and resting from their training.

Without even turning his head Tai smiled.

"Are those cookies i smell?" Tai got up from his seat and walked a few steps towards his wife that had a wide grin.

"Yup." replied Summer.

"Nice and good morning to you Honey bunny." said Tai giving Ruby a peck on the forehead.

"Hi daddy." said Ruby giggling. Summer Put Ruby down and put the plate of cookies on the center of the steps. Yang sat down with Ruby on her lap on one side of the steps with the plate and Summer and Tai sat on the other side. The family began eating peacefully together.

Then Tai picked up the light Summer with one hand and began to pelt Summers cheek with kisses, while Summer protested playfully and laughing. Yang and Ruby giggled at the sight.

"STOP TAI! HAHA! STOP IT!"

"Mhmhm mhm mhm mhm! Only if you tell me the secret to those amazing cookies." Offered Tai Stopping his assault of kisses. Summer thought for a few seconds before sticking her tongue at and saying 'no'. Which in turn prompted Tai to continue his assault of kisses. Tai then used his other hand and grabbed Yang and Ruby and held the three of them in a massive bear hug.

The family laughed and smiled.

Ruby can never forget this memory. It was one of the happiest moments of her life. Back when when life was when they were a happy family. Back when Summer was when Ruby was happy.

But the end of Ruby's happy Memory is the beginning of a bad memory.

After a while Tai remembered something and let his family free from his bear hug . When they were let free, Yang poked Ruby and screamed 'TAG YOUR IT!' and then ran off to the side of the house with Ruby .

Tai waited for Yang and Ruby to be out of ear shot.

"so...did you tell the Ruby that your leaving for that mission in a few days?" asked Tai. Summer sighed and shook her head.

"You know how attached we are to each other. She hates it when I leave and i hate it when I hate leaving her." Replied Summer bringing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Tai put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You know...You dont have to take the could drop it. Im sure another huntsmen or huntress will come along...Anima's a dangerous place."

"I have to Tai. Those Bandits are ruining peoples lives. There are powerless mothers losing their children to those bandits. I know if i couldnt fight and my baby was in danger Id want a hero to come save me...And if i lost my baby well...im not sure what id do..."

Tai sighed.

"I should come with you-"

"No. Who would watch Ruby and Yang?"

"Qrow."

"No."

"Normally im the one not trusting Qrow."

I trust Qrow.I dont trust his semblance around our children."

Silence was around them for a few moments, the only sounds being the laughter of Yang and Ruby playing tag and the wind in between the trees.

"Want me to tell her?" Asked Tai. Summer shook her head slightly.

"It wont make a difference, She will be upset no matter who tells her. Its much better then just leaving and not saying anything. Ill tell her now." Summer said getting up and walked to the back of the house.

Summer saw Ruby and Yang still playing tag and running around the yard.

"Ruby, Yang . Can you come here for a second?" Asked Summer getting on her knees to be at the girls height level. Yang and Ruby stopped chasing each other and walked up to Summer.

"Whats wrong Mommy?" asked Ruby, sensing that something was wrong.

"Well girls I hate to say it but...Mommy has to go on a mission in a few days ok?" It pained Summer to say it and it hurt even more when she saw Ruby and Yang frown.

"But why?" asked Ruby, her little eyes starting to water. Summer instantly took Ruby and pulled her into a hug.

"Oh baby, it wont be long I promise." said Summer. Yang walked up and began Rubbing Ruby's back comfortingly.

"Dont worry Ruby, shes super mom! Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. She will be back soon." Offered Yang. Summer smiled at the nick name and wiped away the tears from Ruby's face.

"Yang's right. It wont take me Long . Ill be back in a couple of days ,Its not a long mission." said Summer. Ruby sniffled a bit before responding.

"Its not just that *sniffle*..I dont like it when you leave because im not with you but also because *sniffle* because im scared that maybe...maybe something bad will happen and you wont come back to me...And i worry, every time you go on a mission..."

Summer was taken aback a bit,she had no idea her daughter felt and thought this way. She began to slightly tear up her self. She hugged Ruby tightly.

"Baby...I had no idea...Tell you what when I get back from this mission." Ruby looked at her mother with teary eyes and a curious expression.

"Ill apply for a teaching job at signal with daddy so I dont have to go out on dangerous missions anymore ok?" Summer offered wiping the tears from her eyes and her daughters eyes.

"How does that sound?" Ruby's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Really?! You would do that?! but...you wont be able to help people anymore...Isnt that why you wanted to be a huntress?" asked Ruby. Summer Ruffled Ruby's hair playfully. Although young, she could tell Ruby was very sensitive towards other people felt, which is something Summer is proud to see in her daughter.

"Yes I did .But." Started Summer, putting a few strands of hair behind Ruby's ear.

"That was when i was a little i got older i found out that i also wanted to be a good mommy. And i cant be a good mommy if i scare my baby every time i go out on a mission right?"

Ruby shook her little head slightly.

"After this mission, you promise you wont ever leave me again?"

"I would never leave you ."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

Ruby then slowly planted a kiss on her mothers cheek.

"I love you mommy." She said . Summer smiled warmly and kissed Ruby back on the forehead.

"I love you too baby."

Ruby sighed at the memory as she looked upon the stone epitaph.

"Hey mom..." Said Ruby sadly, pulling her hood down.

'Oh ...Ruby...' thought Pyrrha sympathetically after realising what was going on.

"Sorry i haven't been by in a while.I haven't been...doing to well." Pyrrha meanwhile was standing a few feet behind Ruby. She wanted to run up and give her a big hug. But also wanted to give her space to chat with her mom, so she respectfully stood back and listened.

"I told you i made it into beacon last time. My first day there was...interesting. I ran into and almost exploded a ice queen named Weiss." Said Ruby sarcastically. Pyrrha couldnt help but smirk at the memory.

"At first she didnt like me very much and she even annoyed me a lot but eventually we became partners and even friends, although if you ask her she will deny it." Said Ruby chuckling slightly.

"Ozpin made me leader of a team. Its me ,Weiss , this quiet girl named Blake who is Yang's partner and Yang too. Together we make team RWBY...yeah it gets confusing sometimes. "

Pyrrha smiled, Ruby seemed to really need this.

"Last time i was here i told you that i was scared of going to beacon...that i was scared of being alone and having no friends like i was at worse, scared of making friends...and losing them." Said Ruby sadly, looking down at the then raised her head with a small smile.

"But,that was just me worrying, I made a lot of friends at beacon. Weiss,Blake,Yangs always with me too. Theres the team across the hall,Penny,This guy named Sun who never buttons his shirt for some reason." Pyrrha chuckled at being mentioned as ' the team across the hall'.

Ruby's voice then got low.

"And thats good but...I still miss her and i miss you so much...They say things are supposed to get better over time but its not for me." said Ruby tears slowly forming in her eyes.

"I try to repress all my sadness and pain and then let it out when it gets to much, which worked for a while but ever since the accident its been so...heavy. Its been so heavy without her..."

'without who?' wondered Pyrrha.

"The more and more my life goes on. The more I realise that you aren't a part of it anymore and that your fading away...I dont want that!" Tears running down Ruby's cheeks now. Pyrrha's eyes were starting to tear up now too.

"Ruby..." whispered Pyrrha. But Ruby didn't hear her or she chose not to hear her.

"I never want to forget you! You were my happiness, you baked with me, you picked strawberries with me,you played with me, you read me stories,You encouraged me to do my best,you were always kind towards me,you made me happy! All of the joy that I had known for all my life was striped away from me the minute that you died. I was never once happier in my life then when I was with you! To have you in my life was all I ever wanted...was that so much to ask?" Cried Ruby,wiping away the tears on her face with her sleeve.

Pyrrha also had tears sliding down her face at the sight of Ruby's pain.

Ruby stood infront of the stone, sniffling and catching her breath.

After a minute of silence,Ruby began talking again.

"...When you left and never came back...I was so sad and angry. I thought you left me in this madness filled world. I used to be mad that you left me when you swore that you would stay. But deep down i knew that you didn't plan this, you tried to do whats right and i respect always taught me to do the right thing But...Was it worth it? Trapping me inside this nightmare every single day?"

Ruby paused to wipe the stray tears and to catch her breath again.

"I couldn't take , couldn't stand another minute. Couldn't bear another day without you in it...I was always to ashamed to admit this to you but ... I tried to kill myself...Multiple times. All because i wanted to be with you im still alive and dreading it.I remember thinking as a kid that life was like a fairy tail with happy endings but the more i go on the more it seems like a movie ,but there's no happy ending,every scene fades black and there's no pretending. This little fairy tail doesn't seem to end well,there's no knight in shining armor who will wake me from the spell."

Pyrrha was on her knees tearing up quietly. She was just hearing some of the things Ruby is saying and couldn't possibly comprehend the amount of Pain Ruby has went through and is still going through.

"Sometimes...sometimes i have nightmares...Nightmares of you lying on the ground somewhere...Bleeding...And your blood its so red...Red like roses..."

Ruby then took a deep breath, wiped the tears away and smiled slightly.

"Dont worry im not mad. I just wanted to tell you all that stuff for the longest time to let you know,even after all that im still here trying my best and I want you to be proud of me because of that. There were a few times i gave up and tried to end it all but I always had someone to help pull me back. And then theres the reason i want to be a huntress. I usually tell people that I want to be a huntress because I want to help people who couldn't help themselves, just like the heroes in the books you read ..."

Ruby blushed.

"Its kind of cliche but the real reason I want to be a huntress is to be just like you keep moving forward just for you." Ruby said With a smile and walked up closer to the stone slightly.

"And just so you know , nobody will ever take your place as the most important person in my heart. I love you mommy." Said Ruby getting on her knees and planting a kiss on top of the stone alter.

"I think I should go, my friend is in desperate need of a tissue. I promise to see you more often mommy, see you soon." Said Ruby getting up and walking towards Pyrrha who was a crying mess.

"And here i thought i would have been the one to cry a river." Joked Ruby while giving Pyrrha a hug.

"Ruby *sniffle* im so sorry I had no idea just how much Pain you endured.*Sniffle*" Cried Pyrrha into Ruby's shoulder. Ruby Patted Pyrrha on the back Playfully.

"There ,there. Its ok. Besides, it felt really good to actually tell her all that stuff even though im sure shes always watching over me and knows everything." Said took her head out of Ruby's shoulder and seemed hesitant.

"Ruby...can i ask you something? You dont have to answer if you dont want to...im just curiouse."

"You want to know how my mom died?" Asked Ruby and Pyrrha nodded. Ruby inhaled sharply.

"Well,her body isnt actually buried underneath the stone over there. Yang told you guys that she went on a mission and never came back . Thats all we really know. She went to Mistral to stop a large group of bandits that were raiding villages away from the kingdom for goods and using prisoners they caught as slaves. Only thing they knew was my mom and a few other huntsmen went in to stop them and then lost contact . And that was it. I used to think that maybe she got out of the fight somehow and that she was trying to get back home on foot. But if that were true, she would have been home a long time ago." Explained Ruby. Pyrrha shook her head.

"Im so sorry Ruby."

"Its fine. Come on, lets head back, we got one last place to stop." Said Ruby beginning to walk but she stopped. Turned around one last time and waved at the stone.

"Bye mom, see you soon."

Authors note: Well well well have i got some stuff to say. Soooooo its been quiet a while since u uploaded a new chapter and i guess you deserve to know why, Since the beginning of October till now I guess its just kinda hard for me to really feel anything. Im tired all the time, when i try to sleep i cant, its so hard to feel felt like life would never get better. But then RWBY V5 came out and i slowly got better. Its my favorite show and not just because of the amazing fight scenes but because its an inspiration to keep on moving even when the world seems dark. And also...lets admit it this chapter is so fucking sad to read and twice as hard to write XD. I cant tell you how many times i had to take a break because this chapter broke my heart, Even though it in a way came from my heart. What finally got me convinced to write this chapter of sadness was Ruby's incredible speech is V5 episode 5, I told myself ill keep moving forward,just like Ruby. If anyone at Roosterteeth ever reads this, just want you guys to know your doing a great job on the legendary masterpiece known as RWBY keep it up (^3^). Hope a few people noticed that i incorperated lines from Red like roses pt 2 into the chapter. Saw it fitting considering the song is about Ruby's pain towards her mothers death and Summers regret for leaving her daughter behind. And of coarse the famous Mounty Oum line:Keep moving forward...R.I.P Monty,we love you. See you next time boys and girls .


	25. Chapter 24

As Ruby and Pyrrha started to walk back through the forest, Ruby let out a large sigh of relief. She could finally feel a large pain inside her fade away. She knew the pain would be back, but was happy she got a small amount of peace.

Ruby held one of Pyrrha's hands as she walked, instantly making the green eyed girl blush intensely.

"Im glad your here with been a while since i had someone other then Yang stay with me." Said Ruby cheerfully looking uo

This didnt help Pyrrha's blush but it did leave but it did make her smile slightly, not looking down at Ruby, fearing she might melt from Ruby's adorableness.

"N-no problem Ruby ..." Stammered Pyrrha sheepishly.

"So you said there is one last stop to our trip?" Asked Pyrrha .Ruby nodded.

"Yup. "

"Where is it?"

"You will see when we get there." Replied Ruby smiling.

*6 months ago*

A few days after Jessica got hurt,Ruby was happy to see that there wasn't any new injuries on her her girlfriend. But at the same time she couldn't stand the thought of her being under the same roof as the man who hurt her. She tried to have Jessica over as much as she could but if she started staying longer then usual even with Jeissica's dad home, Tai will start to ask questions.

Ruby was walking Jessica home after school ended.

During school Ruby noticed that Jessica was a lot more quiet couldn't figure out why. She suspected that her dad hit her again and that she was covering for him, but Ruby saw no new marks on her when they got changed for gym class.

Ruby decided to ask her about it tomorrow if she was quiet again, but the silence coming from Jessica while walking home, when normally it was filled with chatting and laughter, got to Ruby.

"Whats wrong Jess?" Asked Ruby softly, grabbing the red heads hand. At first Jessica didnt even register her girlfriends words, as if she was deep in thought. Then she felt Ruby grab her hand and she came too.

"What?" She replied.

"I asked you whats wrong? You were very quiet today."Asked Ruby worryingly. Jessica shrugged.

"Tired." Replied Jessica plainly. Ruby rolled her eyes.

"Come on tell me whats wrong?" pressed Ruby. Jessica shrugged again.

"Just didnt get much sleep last night, thats all." Said Jessica. Ruby didnt believe her, she didnt want to push but she did want to help the girl that she loves, so she tried one last time.

"Jess if somethings bothering you , you can tell me. Ill always be here for you." Said Ruby in a caring tone, clasping her hands around Jessica's. Jessica smiled and leaned in to tenderly kiss Ruby's soft lips.

"Your so sweet...But im alright. If anything ever bothers me ill always tell you okay?" Said Jessica softly, cupping Ruby's soft pink cheeks and looking deep into her silver eyes.

"Ok...I just want you to be happy." Said Ruby. Jessica smiled.

"As long as im with you, ill always be happy." replied Jessica.

They continued walking all the to Jessica's house.

"You sure you dont want me to stay with you for a bit?" Asked Ruby. Jessica nodded.

"Yeah. Like I said I didnt get much sleep last night, probably going to catch up on that. Text me later ok?" Said Jessica , inserting her key in the front door and turning it.

"Hey Jess..." Said Ruby. Jessica turned her head to see what Ruby wanted.

"I love you." Said Ruby. Jessica smiled.

"I love you too." Said Jessica before walking through the door an locking it.

Ruby took a few steps in the direction to her home but then she stopped herself and looked back at Jessica's front door.

She knew something was up and wanted to find snuck around the side of the house and found an open window in the kitchen.

Ruby peered through the window but made sure to keep low as to not be seen. Inside she could see Jessica's dad on the living room couch reading a newspaper. Jessica walked in the living room and threw her backpack in the corner.

"What? Not even a hello ?" Said Jessica in a annoyed tone,hands on her blonde man didnt even look up from his newspaper.

"Are you still a lesbo?" He asked plainly , turning the page of his paper. Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I am. You going to beat me again?" Spat Jessica. The blonde flipped another page, still not looking up.

"No. If gays are into that , i wont feed your sick addiction a second time." He said face palmed herself and laughed.

"Oh my God. Do you hear yourself?" Spat Jessica.

"I hear myself fine. Do you hear you hear yourself every time you smack lips with the little whore of yours?" He asked.

Jessica felt her aura flare around her in anger and in one quick motion she flicked one of her kunai from her sleeve.

"Dont...Ever...Call...Ruby..A whore...ever again..." Seethed Jessica through clenched teeth. The blond man looked up from his newspaper slowly and then put it to the side and clasped his hands together and gave his daughter a challenging look.

"I told you I wasnt going to beat you. But i have no problem defending myself from you...And ill defend like my life depended on it." He said in a low but hostile tone.

Jessica stood there, knife in hand and weighed her options. She really wanted to hurt him a little for calling her love a she also didnt want to get bruised up and have Ruby see and count another strike. This was still the man she called dad after all. Begrudgingly, she put the knife back in her sleeve.

"Thats a good go in you room and get out of my face." Spat the blonde man. Jessica felt a pang of pain grow inside her chest and felt like tearing up but held it in.

"I dont get it...Whats so bad about me liking girls?Im not hurting anybody..." Her dad scowled.

"Whats bad about you liking girls? Humans werent brought into this world guys on guys or girls on girls. Its taboo and disgraceful thats whats wrong! I forgave you for killing your mother at birth and this is how you repay me?! Pathetic!" Shouted the blonde man.

Jessica felt tears escape their prison and slide down her cheeks.

"But...dont you still love me?" She asked asked in a low barely audible sad blonde man didnt even stutter.

"I love the Jessica I raised. Not the disgrace in front of me." He said, and began reading his newspaper again.

Jessica's lip began to quiver and she was silently crying where she stood. She put a hand over her mouth to try and muffle the low sobs. She turned around and slowly started walking back to her room. Then she stopped when she heard her father mutter something. It was low but she heard it.

"Your mother would be ashamed of you."

Jessica ran to her room and slammed the door shut. She dropped to her knees and began openly crying without holding back.

Crying that Ruby heard clearly from the window.

Throughout the whole event Ruby stood outside, frozen from both anger and disbelief.

She wanted to go into Jessica's room and hug her . Instead she turned around and began walking home silently and filled with anger and sadness.

When she got home she went straight to her room and into bed, not even changing our of her school curled up under the covers, knees to her chest. When her dad told her supper was ready, she just muttered something about her not feeling well.

Eventually, Ruby drifted off into the dark blackness and fell asleep.

Authors note: Holy crap. Im alive? But seriously it has been too long. First things first tho...HOW FUCKING AWESOME WAS RWBY V5?! I just about came in my pants during the "budget fight". Wont go into extensive detail for those who didnt watch it yet but it was fucking legendary. As for why i havent been writing in a while well as usual mental state is fucked up again and not really motivated for...well anything really :/ Also sorry for the short chapter, was supposed to be longer but though I have left you guys for way too long and wanted to get something out as soon as possible...And I also have one last very important of recently..I started...*drum role* streaming on twitch. Not doing much right now, just league of legends. Plan is if i get a little bigger might start doing playthroughs and game suggestions. tv/ greendude2 Links not working everytime i save for some reason Just type that name in the twitch search bar or something if your interested. Thanks for reading (^3^)/)


	26. im back

Hello everyone, yes im still alive. I should apologize for the EXTREMELY long absence, but for the past 4-5 months i havent been motivated to do much of anything, and it made it really hard to write because RWBY is my favorite show and it deserves the best ending to the story as i could give it. It shouldnt take long now since the climax of the story passed thankfully, that was a really hard chapter to write. The story is almost over and when im done that i will be returning to blood and roses to clean up the early chapters and then continue it along with scattered souls.

Thanks for your patience.


	27. Chapter 25

Holy shit hes back. Yes ladies and gents that is a new chapter up.

First things first VERY important news, im building a new comp so i could be able to actually stream games sine my current computer is literally dying from age.

Twitch link is .tv/greendude2 hopefully it saves this time X.x ,Heres the discord group for anyone whos interested in following me and chatting, will be a gaming group but talking about RWBY and fanfic is fine . Discord link is the regular link with /ft5ayBU at the end. The site wont let me put the full link along with the twitch link. If there any problems getting the links up just message me.

Anyway , after a long LONG hiatus, lets get back to the story (030)

Ruby led the way to their final destination while Pyrrha followed as usual.

"Is our last,stop in the city?" Asked Pyrrha. Eager to get back where people are within shouting distance in case of a emergency.

"Yeah, why?" Asked Ruby curiously.

"Hmmn no reason." Said Pyrrha casually, trying to throw off attention. Ruby shrugged it off.

*6 months ago*

Ruby met Jessica at her usual meeting spot. Jessica didnt have a bruise on her but she wasnt her usual cheery self.

"...Hey Ruby." Greeted Jess weakly.

"Jess... You ok?" Asked Ruby, putting a comforting hand on her girlfriends shoulder.

"Yeah...im fine..." Replied Jess, averting Ruby's gaze. Ruby remained silent for a few moments.

"Jess...is there something you want to tell me?" Asked Ruby. Jessica still looking away answered.

"No, why?"

"...Jess...I heard what happened at your house." Jess looked up at her in surprise.

"How did you-"

"I stayed behind to make sure your ok..."

Silence remained between them for a few moments.

"Jess, we had a deal-"

"A deal on if he hit me."

"Jess this is worse then getting are you defending him?"

"Why? Because he is all i have left in vale. And If i leave with someone else ill never see you again." Said Jessica tearfully. Ruby was taken aback a bit, She never considered that if Jessica went with someone else, they might be separated. Even if Jessica didnt love her dad deep down, she still would have took the abuse to be with Ruby.

"Jess, I cant just stand by and know you get hurt every time you go home!" Exclaimed Ruby, now tearing up slightly.

Jessica noticed her girlfriends tears and quickly wiped them away with her palms.

"Its ok Ruby. Im mostly at your place or somewhere out with you most of the time anyway. Ill just stay with you longer until my dad goes to sleep. and In a few weeks he will be back out hunting grimm somewhere in the world and most importantly he will be far away from us." Offered Jessica. Ruby thought about her words carefully and figured this would be the best compromise shes going to get.

"...Fine..." Said Ruby. For the first time in a long time, Ruby saw Jessica smile.

"Great! Tell you what after school we will grab our weapons and just wander in the woods and get lost, just the two of us. Sound good?" Offered Jessica.

Ruby puffed her cheeks out. But the though of being with Jessica in the beautiful forest sounded nice.

"Fine!" Whined Ruby, knowing she had been had. Jessica smirked and put an arm around Ruby and began to lead them to school.

"Dont worry Ruby, everything will be ok." Assured Jessica.

"...I hope so." Replied Ruby.

*Back to present day*

Ruby led Pyrrha to the edge of the forest and back into the city. Pyrrha checked the time and realised it was close to diner time. Pyrrha hoped Ruby got her appetite back slowly and would atleast have a snack. Although along the way Pyrrha noticed that Ruby was getting a little nervous while walking to the next destination. A few times it looked like she wanted to ask to go back to beacon but words never came out.

"Hey Ruby, its almost supper time. Anywhere you want to eat?" Offered Pyrrha. Ruby turned around to face Pyrrha and the older one noticed that the younger of the too was trembling and sweating slightly.

"Uhm...No im good. Do you want something?" Asked Ruby timidly. Pyrrha waved her hand.

"No no, im fine, lets keep going then." In truth Pyrrha was starving,she hadnt eaten since she left Beacon, now was not the time to think about her stomach however.

The two pressed on.

*Back to the past*

Ruby and Jessica grabbed their weapons and started off into the lush forest that surrounded Vale.

"Been looking forward to this all day." Commented Jessica, who was walking side by side with Ruby.

"Me too." Replied Ruby. The silver eyed one of the two grabbed Jessica's.

" I love spending time with you." Said Ruby. Jessica then gave Ruby a quick but passionate kiss on the forehead.

"Me makes all the crap i take at home worth it." Ruby then stopped and glared slightly at Jessica."

"Too soon?" Jessica asked half jokingly with a shrug.

" Not funny." replied Ruby. The two then continued walking.

"Dont worry , a few days and he will probably be gone for work." Reassured Jessica.

"I hope so." grumbled Ruby.

They walked for a while through the lush ,beautiful each others company and getting lost in nature like Jessica said. Every now and then there was a beowolf or ursa but nothing that couldnt be taken out easily.

Suddenly there was beeping coming from Jessica's scroll. She opened it and clicked on the screen. making the beeping stop.

"Whats that?" asked Ruby.

"Just a little alarm i set up to notify me when we made a certain distance. We should head back now." Said Jessica.

"Alright...I had a great time with you though." Said Ruby putting a hand on her girlfriends cheek as silver eyes met blue.

"Me too Ruby." Responded Jessica before closing the distance and giving Ruby a passionate kiss.

When their lips parted, they heard the sound of bushes rustling followed by a low growl.

Jessica smirked.

"Well well, looks like a few monsters want some actio-HOLY SHIT!" started Jessica sarcastically but stopped mid way when she turned around and saw a whole pack of very big beowolves.

Authors note: Was going to double this chapter but i figured since i havent updated in like months, might as well give you something to snack on. .0 also very excited for the streaming that i can do if you guys would like to watch. Like i said any problems with the links just lemme know (^3^)/) see ya all soon!


	28. Chapter 26

So before we start off, i wasnt entirely sure the discord link thing would work out so if anyone wants to join the group just send me a message and ill get you in. generally its a very friendly environment : )

Anyways. back to the story.

Ruby and Jessica ran through the forest as fast as they could, with the pack of hungry ,ferocious beowolves right behind them. As good as those two are, they cant take down a pack that large on their own. Their only option was to run, and run they did.

"HOLY FUCK! Ive never seen so many of them!" Yelled Jessica.

"Never mind that keep running!" Yelled back Ruby. The ran as quickly as they could past the tree's and the hungry Grimm behind some of the wolves would catch up but Ruby and Jessica would always knock them back.

They ran for a good while. Jessica thought for sure that they would have given up by now, but the beasts seemed very dead set on catching the two girls. The beasts seemed to filled with immense vigor, but Ruby and Jessica, were only kids and were starting to get noticed Jessica slow down.

"Jess, come on! We are almost out!" Ruby tried to encourage her to keep moving.

"No were not , we arent even half way out. If we keep going we will burn ourselves out and they will just catch us. If we fight and kill a few maybe the pack will back off." Suggested Jessica, breathing heavily.

Ruby didnt like that plan but the way Jessica was slowing down was a sure sign that there was not room for argument.

Jessica stopped in her tracks and pulled out a few kunai, Ruby did a quick 360 and stood beside her girlfriend,pulling out crescent rose.

"Are you sure about this?" Asked Ruby, seeing the horde of beowolves. Jessica then grabbed Ruby's chin and gave a lightning fast kiss on her lips.

"No matter what happens , I love you." Said Jessica quickly, getting back in her combat stance.

"Me too." Replied Ruby quickly.

The horde was seconds away from the two girls, in one swift motion threw five kunai's that were between her fingers. The knives flew gracefully through the air and each one landed inside the flesh of five beowolves. three were fatal hits the other two were still moving but it didnt matter for long as all 5 kunai exploded simultaneously in a large combustion of flames, taking a few nearby beowolves out and injuring a few others. But there were still plenty more of the beasts to deal with.

A few tried to leap towards the two but Ruby was ready and had chambered a round into her weapon and shot it off to give her swing extra strength , cleaving the ones that had jumped at her in half.

Ruby continued to cleave anyone else that dared get close to her and Jessica also while taking shots into the crowd. Jessica was flinging Kunai's at lightning speed at any of the beowolves that Ruby didnt have a quick enough reaction time also using her dust explosive kunai to take out any crowded enemies.

Things were going well but Ruby knew they couldnt keep this up much longer, she was getting tired , low on aura and running out of ammo, Jessica was tired before the fight started and is also running out of Kunai's to throw and is completely out of aura. Ruby prayed that all the commotion thats going on would attract someone nearby and they would get some help.

Just when the girls were at their limit, a miracle happened. The remaining beowolves howled loudly into the night sky and then turned tail and ran off.

Ruby and Jessica couldnt believe their eyes. Did they really survive a swarm of beowolves?

Jessica teared up and turned to Ruby burying her face in her girlfriends chest.

"I was so scared...So scared.I thought that was it." Said Jessica. Ruby understood her through the muffles and lifted her friends head from her chest, wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"Its ok safe now...I totally had that under control." Joked Ruby trying to make her lover laugh and it worked.

"Haha, your full of shit!" Laughed Jessica. Ruby then Kissed Jessica.

"I love you so much. If you would have died here...I dont know what id do." said Ruby holding Jessica's hand. Jessica smiled.

"Me neither." Ruby's earlier prayers seemed to have been answered as they heard rustling coming from behind them and a man wearing a white sweater came out to their view.

"Hey! We heard gunshots, is everything ok!?" The man shouted.

"Can you walk?" Asked Ruby. Jessica shrugged.

"Kind of but it hurts all over." replied Jessica. Ruby nodded.

"We need some help here!" Ruby yelled back and the man nodded and began to walk to the two girls. When the man made it halfway he had a look of shock on his face and pointed to the two girls.

"HEY LOOK OUT!"

Ruby turned around and saw it. But there was nothing she could do.

A beowolf inches away from her, charging. Ruby's eyes widened and time seemed to slow down. It seems one of the beowolves had gotten brave before leaving and decided to try one last time.

Ruby was frozen, she couldnt move. Her blood ran cold but she felt something. Ruby felt a small hand touch her side and a second later that same hand had pushed her away with extreme force, pushing her to the ground.

Time picked back up once she hit the ground she looked up to see that the one who pushed her was Jessica . She may have pushed Ruby out of the way but the beast was still charging. And it had a new target.

Jessica.

The grimm leaped at Ruby seconds before she was pushed but now in the way was Jessica's arm. Too which the beowolf latched onto with its jaws, sending the red head to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Jessica in pain. She was feeling everything since her aura went down in the previous fight.

"RUBY HELP ME!" Ruby was disoriented, it all happened so fast, but when Jessica called for her help ,she immediately got up and took crescent rose and aimed at the beast that was bitting down on her girlfriends arm. She pulled the trigger but only a small click came from her weapon, she had forgotten she was out of ammo.

"RUBY, IT HURTS!" Ruby only had one choice, to cut the beast down. She swung crescent rose over her shoulder but was too late.

The beowolf had ripped Jessica's arm off.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Screamed Jessica in pure agony before passing out from the pain and shock.

"NO!" screamed Ruby. Ruby then felt and anger inside her, the same anger on the day she had threatened Jessica's dad. Only this time she let the anger out. She found enough strength in the anger to pick swing crescent rose at lightning speed and was able to turn the beowolf into hundreds of pieces.

The second the beast was dead, Ruby had calmed down and remembered her unconscious girlfriend.

"Jess!" Said Ruby , kneeling down beside the injured of the two. Jessica's arm was crudely ripped off, bits of flesh and bone attached to the stump. She had completely lost her lower arm and half of her upper arm.

"I can help, im a doctor!" said the man behind them who Ruby had completely forgotten about until now.

The man took off his white sweater and wrapping the whole thing around Jessica's stump.

"Ill carry her back to my camp, i have a truck and we need to get her to a hospital quick, shes lost a lot of blood." said The man. Ruby nodded and followed .

Authors note: So yeah, i know the missing arm thing is a little cheesy considering volume 3 but i needed a big tragic moment in the story so it was either this or death...and i kinda like Jessica in this story a little to much so yeah...Anyway, back to the discord group, would very much enjoy chatting with you guys and who knows maybe you guys could help me right some stuff and i migh implement you in the story ;p Anyways thanks for reading, were almost done with this emotional roller coaster of a story. (^3^)/)


	29. Chapter 27

The white walled room of the hospital was silent as the doctor walked in. Ruby , Jessica's father were standing around Jessica who was laying in a bed when the doctor walked in.

The doctor then cleared his throat.

"So, we bandaged the injury the best we could and prevented any infections. Its a good thing that man showed up to help when he did , you lost a lot of blood. Any more blood loss could have been fatal." Explained the doctor.

Jessica grimaced a little at the memory of the beowolf tearing her limb off. She looked at the spot where her arm used to be and sighed. Her stump used hurt immensely but that part of her body was heavily sedated so she didnt feel much . Ruby held Jessica's remaining hand.

The doctor finished and waited for a reaction from the three but they gave none other then staring at him blankly. The doctor then cleared his throat.

"hmph...well, thats really all their is too it..." started the doctor.

"Cut to the chase doc, tell us what we want to know." Cut in Jessica's father. The doctor began to sweat a little.

"What do you mean?"

"Will Jessica still be able to be a huntress?" Asked Ruby, answering his question. The room went silent again.

"well...Jessica's weapons seem to require a large amount of dexterity...That coupled in with her dominant arm being taken away-"

"Its a simple yes or no question." Interrupted Jessica's father who was starting to get annoyed.

The doctor cleared his throat.

"...No, she wont..."

Jessica's heart stopped.

Ruby squeezed her hand and Jessica's father lowered his head.

"Im sorry..." The doctor said sympathetically.

A small tear shed down the fathers cheek. He then pulled out a large sum of lien and handed it too the doctor.

"Make sure she gets taken care of." He said before leaving the room.

The doctor looked at the cash uncomfortably and then at the two girls.

"Ill leave you to be for now..." He said before also leaving the room.

The room fell silent once again. Until Ruby was the first to speak.

"Jess..." Jessica didnt say anything.

"Jess, i know it sounds bad but we can get through this...together." Offered Ruby. Jessica still didnt say anything, so Ruby sat down next to her and just held her hand comfortingly and rested her head on her friends shoulder.

After a while ,Jessica spoke.

"Ruby?" Said Jess quietly, so quiet Ruby almost missed it.

"Yes Jess?" Responded Ruby.

"...Can i...be alone for a while?" Asked Jessica staring at one of the white walls blankly . Ruby wasnt expecting this but she understood.

"Of coarse take all the time you need...Message me on my scroll if you need anything." Ruby said. The red head turned to leave but before she did , she turned and kissed Jessica on her head.

"I love you." said Ruby.

Jessica remained silent, still staring at the walls. This hurt Ruby a little as a tear slid down her cheek. But she understood. She would be in shock too if she heard she couldnt be a huntress anymore.

It was a few days until Ruby heard from Jessica again via text message.

Jessica: Hey Ruby. You there?

Ruby:For you, always.

Jessica: Ive been thinking for the past few days and i decided even after what the doctor said, im going to try still go to school and be a huntress.

Ruby: Thats great! Ill come and walk with you to school tomorrow.

Jessica: Ok...see you tomorrow.

Ruby: Love you 3

Jessica: Love you too.

The next morning Ruby walked over to Jessica's house early as she couldn't wait to see if her best friend and lover is ok.

Before Ruby could knock on the door, Jessica opened the door and had a weak smile on her face.

"I knew you would be here early." Said Jessica quietly.

Ruby gave Jessica a hug, but it got awkward as Jessica could not fully reciprocate the hug back.

"Im happy to see you." said Ruby to break the tension.

"Me too." Replied Jessica.

Ruby then held Jessica's hand in her own and began to walk to school.

The walk was very silent and dull, Ruby occasionally looked up at Jessica and saw that she didnt have a hint of a smile or even emotion.. Ruby knew that Jessica wouldnt be one hundred percent like her old self, but she wasn't expecting her to be this emotionless either.

"Sooo...we got combat class first, you excited for that?" Asked Ruby, trying to cut the silence. Jessica shrugged.

"I dont know...Its going to be weird...I hope I can still use my weapon properly." Said Jessica quietly.

"It wont be weird. Im sure you will be fine with your weapon too, ive seen you using it with one hand before." Said Ruby cheerfully, trying to get Jessica's mood up.

"That was with my good arm." Countered Jessica dryly.

"Im sure you will do fine either-"

"When was the last time you used Crescent Rose with one hand Ruby?!" Yelled Jessica in the middle of the sidewalk. The two stood there. Jessica with an angry expression.

Ruby's eyes widened and then they softened with tears threatening to spill.

"I...I just wanted to help." Said Ruby in a tone tha twas barely a whisper.

"Well your not ok! Unless you have a way to get my fucking arm back, YOU CANT HELP ME!" Yelled Jessica so loudly that a few pedestrians stopped and stared at the commotion.

Ruby took a step back away from Jess.

"Look I know your hurting right now but we all get hurt once in a while, even i go throug-" Jessica cut Ruby off again.

"HURT?!YOU DONT KNOW PAIN! YOU LOVED YOUR MOM, I NEVER GOT TO MEET MINE! YOU HAVE A GREAT DAD AND SISTER, ALL I HAVE IS A DAD WHO PROBABLY DOESNT EVEN LOVE ME ANYMORE. YOU CAN BE A HUNTRESS, I CANT!" Screamed Jessica eyes wide with fury. Tears began to slide down Ruby's cheeks. Seeing this instantly brought Jessica back to her senses.

'What the fuck did i just say!?' she berated herself .

She tried to reach out and touch Ruby's shoulder but before she could, Ruby dissipated leaving nothing behind but roses.

Jessica panicked, she was worried that she accidentally triggered suicidal thoughts into Ruby by mentioning her mom. Jessica fumbled for her scroll and attempted to message Ruby.

While she was typing she noticed a few people were still staring.

"What are you people looking at? Shows over!" She growled, sending the others on their way.

Jessica:Ruby

Jessica: Im sorry for what i said, please pick up. Im worried about you.

After a while of hearing no reply from Ruby, Jessica had an idea. A while back her and Ruby added GPS's on each others scrolls in case of an emergency. Jessica searched through her scroll and saw that Ruby had made it to school. Jessica let out a sigh of relief.

'I owe her an apology and bowl of strawberries.' thought Jessica. She looked at the road ahead of her that lead to school and then to her missing arm and then to the road that takes her home.

She muttered a 'fuck it' and began walking to signal academy.

On the way there Jessica could feel it. The awkward stares that people were giving her. It wasnt just a few people looking, it was everyone she passed and the stares made Jessica feel uncomfortable. Some were of confusion as to why a 15 year old would be missing an arm, others were of pity.

'Is this really how life is going to be like for now on?' Jessica asked herself annoyed.

The last straw though was when Jessica had to pass through and alley way and halfway through she passed by a goat faunus . When they crossed path The faunus glanced at her missing limb and took a step back .

"Holy shit! What the fuck happened to your arm?" He said in a mocking tone. Jessica Turned her head quickly and glared at the man before using her remaining arm to grab the faunus by the throat and slam him against the wall head first, knocking him out.

"Fucking prick." Jessica said before continuing on her way.

When Jessica reached Signal, she walked around the school to the combat arena where combat class is usually held. The arena is a circular building with windows. Jessica peeked inside from the windows and saw a few of her class mates sparring, some talking on the benches . Then she saw who she was looking for, Ruby was sitting at the corner of the bench alone, knees to her chest looking depressed.

Jessica sighed.

"Shes in a shit mood because of me..." said Jessica to herself. Jessica circled the building and walked towards the door. But when she reached for the door handle she stopped, and a thought popped into her mind.

"What if everyone looks at me just like those strangers?" She also thought that if it was so uncomfortable getting those looks from strangers. How will it feel when she receives it from people that she knew?

Normally she never cared for what people thought of her. But for some reason it was bothering her now. Was it the thought of feeling that awkwardness and pity every single day?

"Ruby never once thought of me that way!" Said Jessica with conviction and reached for the handle to the door again but also stopped again. This time an image of all her classmates standing around her staring. Some were pointing and laughing others were shaking their heads.

Jessica backed away from the door.

'RUBY FUCKING NEEDS YOU , YOU DUMB BITCH!' Thought Jessica and she reached for the handle one more time this time she gripped the handle and swung open the door. Only what was on the other side wasnt her classmates, but a beowolf pouncing on her pinning her to the ground and biting down hard on her other arm.

Then Jessica opened her eyes widely with cold sweats running down her forehead.

It was just her imagination.

She looked at the closed door one more time before falling to her knees crying.

"I cant fucking do it..." She whispered through the tears.

" I cant be a huntress...I cant help myself...I cant even help Ruby..." She said softly. Jessica felt terrible.

Then the school bell rang signaling the end of class. Jessica got up and sped walked as fast as she could out of the courtyard.

The doors to the combat arena bursted open with young huntsmen and huntresses chatting with each other . Amongst the crowd was a sad looking Ruby rose. Ruby felt mentally exhausted as throughout the whole class she could only think of how she could have handled the situation before better.

'I knew she wasnt doing so well...I should have encouraged her to stay home and not come on for a while and let her recover.' Thought Ruby looking at the ground and walking slowly with Crescent Rose strapped to her back.

Then Ruby looked up and saw a familiar shade of red hair out in the distance.

Ruby frowned.

'she probably came all this way just to apologize.' thought Ruby. Ruby then noticed that Jessica was leaving school grounds. Ruby decided to follow her.

Ruby followed from a distance . After a while of following, Ruby realized that Jessica was going back home.

After Jessica entered her home Ruby stood outside contemplating on whether she should knock or not.

After a while of sitting on the front steps contemplating, Ruby heard a 'Thunk' sound coming from the backyard. Curious, Ruby slowly walked by the side of the house and too the back. When she got there she saw that Jessica had her back turned to her and hat a target circle pinned to a tree.

Thunk

Jessica had thrown one of her kunai at the circle and missed completely. She tried again and didnt even hit the tree. She tried again and also Jessica would have landed a bulls-eye every time.

Jessica then collapsed to her knees and began to cry.

"Jess?" Ruby let out softly.

Jessica turned her head to face Ruby. Teard streaming down her cheeks, her eyes red and puffy.

"R-Ruby im..." She croaked out before she began to cry again. Ruby rushed to her girlfriends side and wrapped her arms around her.

"Its ok Jess...Im here for you...Just like you were there for me all those years ago." Ruby whispered in Jessica's ear and kissed her forehead.

"R...Ruby im sorry for..." Jessica tried to apologize.

"Shhh, its fine, I know you were sad and upset at the time, it happens." She said arms still wrapped around her tightly.

After a few minutes of embracing each other. Ruby brought Jessica inside the house, made some hot coco for the both of them, laid down on the couch with Jessica's head resting on her chest and put on some funny movie to watch.

Authors note: Yeah not much to say today other then i hope you enjoyed the chapter (^3^)


End file.
